Overfly
by Kanade Miniwa
Summary: Todo comienza paso a paso, un término puede ser solamente el inicio o la continuación de un suceso, los encuentros pueden marcar diferencias, aquella persona con las que tenías sentimientos no necesariamente es la indicada, hay errores que todos cometen. Errores, que te marcaran para siempre, heridas que el tiempo no ayudan a sanar. Enma & Haru.
1. Ebb and flow

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

—Dialogo.

• Cambio de Lugar

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia se centra después de los acontecimientos del manga.

 **Summary:** Todo comienza paso a paso, un término puede ser solamente el inicio o la continuación de un suceso, los encuentros pueden marcar diferencias, aquella persona con las que tenías sentimientos no necesariamente es la indicada, hay errores que todos cometen. Errores, que te marcaran para siempre, heridas que el tiempo no ayudan a sanar. E&H/6627/EnmaxHaru.

* * *

•

•

 _ **Capitulo**_

 **I**

 _ **Ebb and flow**_

•

•

* * *

Todo comienza paso a paso, un término puede ser solamente el inicio o la continuación de un suceso, los encuentros pueden marcar diferencias, aquella persona con las que tenías sentimientos no necesariamente es la indicada, hay errores que todos cometen.

¿Por qué lo hice?

¿Por qué no pude quedarme así?

¿Por qué tengo que sufrir así?

¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?

¿Qué hice mal en esto?

¿Qué puedo hacer?

¿Por qué ella y yo no?

¿Qué tengo de malo?

¿En qué puedo cambiar?

¿No soy lo suficientemente buena?

Miles de preguntas sin responder se daban en estos momentos y el que más predominaba ahora en su mente era el _¿Por qué lo hice?_ El lugar no era apropiado pero ella no podía seguir así.

Como se dijo, un término puede ser el inicio de algo. Esta vez ella estará iniciando una nueva historia en su biografía.

Aunque obviamente el rechazo que recibió fue tan amable y suave que eso más le hacía doler y querer llorar pero no lo hizo, sabía que aquel momento tendría que llegar, y en efecto aquel había llegado justo ahora ya que no podía seguir alargando el camino sabiendo que los resultados serían los mismos.

No negó que tantas veces quiso cambiar su destino en un completo y fracaso resultado, se esforzó, hizo todo lo que pudiera estar a su alcance pero no se pudo, porque el mismo amor incondicional que sentía por él, él lo sentía por su mejor amiga.

Y eso obviamente lo entendía, entendía el amor y lo que sentía no ser correspondida y aquello daba más esperanzas, que en este preciso instante concluyeron.

Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, en esta lluvia de verano, esto no se quedaría así. Porque no tendría rencor de nada, porque ella era así. Aunque el rechazo la marcaria por el resto de su vida, teniendo en cuenta el amor sincero que le transmitía el cual también sería difícil de cambiar, no sentiría iría ni venganza.

Porque ella era así.

Porque Haru, era así.

—Lo siento Haru…

No pudo evitar sonreír irónicamente a aquellas suaves palabras que Tsuna le transmitía.

—Está bien Tsuna-san —alzo la mirada con una sonrisa, aguantando todo tipo de depresión que pudiera adquirir en ese preciso momento—. Haru sabía que esto sería así…

—Yo te quiero —volvió a decir—, pero no… de esa forma que tú me quieres… —el ambiente era demasiado honesto, más de sentir incomodidad podían sentir uno relajante donde todo lo que guardaban se soltaba en ese preciso momento, aunque el nerviosismo no lo dejaban de lado—. Por eso, lo siento Haru. —miró directamente a los ojos de la Miura dejándola que viera lo que él sentía en ese momento.

Haru sonrió tiernamente, caminando unos pasos más cerca para estirar sus brazos dirigiéndose al castaño y así lentamente abrazarlo dejándole sentir todo el calor que ella le podía dar.

— ¿H-Haru? —pregunta esté avergonzado y desconcertado por la acción de su amiga.

—Solo un momento —susurro en su oído—, Tsuna-san quiero que sepa que aunque me confesé, quiero que seguimos siendo buenos amigos como antes —dijo apoyando su cabecita en su pecho sin soltar el abrazo—. Solo si es posible. —aclaro mientras su voz de apoco se empezaba a acabar.

—Por supuesto —Tsuna sonrió, ¿dejar sola a Haru? Sería imposible, no negaba que los momentos incomodos serían obviamente presentes en aleatorias situaciones pero podía manejarlo—. Quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amiga, siempre lo has sido.

Aunque aquella palabras dejaban en claro que solo era su ''mejor amiga'', no dejaría que Tsuna no encontrara su felicidad, por supuesto que no.

Si ella no podía ser feliz con él, entonces dejara que su mejor amiga, sabiendo la gran persona que era estaría con el castaño, podría ver como ambos eran felices, podría presenciar todo y eso le alegraría, también le dolería y todo pero… lo dejaría. Dejaría que el ir y venir de la historia continuara.

Ambos seguían hundidos en un abrazo; Tsuna también lo correspondió, era un íntimo momento que tenía con Haru sintiendo que sería el primero y última que una vez tendrían. Aun que era un ''dame'', en aquellas situación sintió que pudo rechazar a la chica de buena forma.

No quería lastimar a Haru de ninguna manera, se sentiría la peor persona del mundo, ambos sabían que esos sentimientos lejos no podrían llegar pero Tsuna igualmente como Haru no dejaría que eso terminaría así.

Tsuna sabía que Haru le ayudaría a buscar la felicidad de alguna manera con Kyoko. Si ese es el caso entonces Tsuna le ayudaría, quien sabe con quién. Pero no la dejaría de lado.

* * *

•

— ¡Hace mucho calor desu!

Caminando entre las calles, se escuchó el gran quejido de Haru quien le reclamaba de lejos al intenso sol que no dejaba de prolongar sus rayos.

Se encontraba sola comiendo un helado de chocolate, ya era hora de salir de su casa y un poco obligada y a la vez con una espontánea gana, salió.

Camino hasta llegar a un parque donde los arboles podían en si dar una sombra digna para que una ser humano se posara debajo de ellos, y así Haru lo hizo. Dirigiéndose a un árbol que vio de lejos.

—Ese es prefecto desu —miro de reojo el gran y hermoso árbol. Rápidamente se apresuró a quedar debajo de él, aunque nunca pensó encontrar un cadáver debajo de este—. ¡Hahi! —hipó ella con cara de asombro, susto, sorpresa, miedo, etcétera. Todo combinado al ver a un chico tirado debajo del ser vivo.

Haru, ni lenta ni perezosa, se acercó al pelirrojo que se encontraba allí, lucía una playera color roja con unos pantalones color mezclilla y unas zapatillas negras, todas sus extremidades se encontraban extendidas, era como si lo hubieran matado y dejado allí. Se encontraba boca abajo, teniendo toda su expresión facial en el pasto junto su pecho y lo demás. Su espada relucía.

—A-ano… —la Miura al ya estar cerca de él se hinco tocándolo cuidadosamente con su dedo índice, este ni se movió—, E-e-está muerto desu… —tembló la pequeña.

— ¡Por supuesto que no está muerto!

— ¡Hahi!

A Haru casi le da un paro cardiaco por la chillona voz que apareció detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la pequeña figura de uno de los ex arcobalenos, Skull. Que vestía como siempre, no importa que sea el día más frio del mundo tanto como el más caluroso, su vestimenta jamás cambiaba. Tampoco se quitaba su casco.

— ¿Skull… —pregunto a medias.

—Así es, soy el gran Skull. —se presenta.

—…-chan? —finalizo.

— ¡No me agregues el ''-chan''! —reclamo este al instante.

—Pero si es lindo desu. —hace un leve puchero.

—No es digno para el gran Skull. —se dice a sí mismo.

— ¡Claro que lo es! —contradice ella—, Haru opina que es muy tierno desu.

— ¡E-eso no es tierno! —reclama con un leve rubor.

—Para Haru lo es. —susurra para sí misma cruzando sus brazos.

—Como sea… —se quita el casco por el gran calor que había, no podía soportar tanto.

—¿S-Skull-chan? —pregunto ella mirándola de reojo.

— ¡Te he dicho que no me llames con el ''-chan''! —vuelve a protestar—. Yo el gran Skull vengo a recoger a Enma.

— ¡¿Kozato-san?! —exclamo sorprendida por que el cadáver de ahí, era sin duda el amigo de Tsuna.

—Sí, le dije que me esperara unos segundos pero no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo —explico—, ¡já! Si hubiera sido yo eso nunca hubiera pasado.

—Pobre Kozato-san —Skull fue olímpicamente ignorado por Haru—. Lo llevare a casa desu, no hay nadie allí.

— ¡Seria de gran ayuda!

Bien, Haru no conocía muy bien que digamos al décimo jefe de la Famiglia Shimon, pero teniendo en cuenta otras cosas no podía dejarlo de lado, tal vez sea un buen día en conocerlo.

* * *

•

El dolor de cabeza que tenía Enma se progresaba a un ritmo fugaz, el calor le gano rápidamente cuando Skull le hizo esperar bajo las sombras de un árbol que aparentaba menos de lo que es. Abrió de poco a poco los ojos observando que no era su habitación ni mucho menos la alcoba de uno de los Shimon.

Estaba en manos de desconocidos.

Miro por todos lados poniéndose en una posición cómoda dejándolo sentado, sintió como el aire acondicionado llegaba a todo su ser junto con el ventilador y las ventanas abierta. Estaba todo fresco.

Observo en más profundidad, lucía como la pieza de una chica. Los colores y los adornos lo decían todo. Miró y vio como una gran cantidad de pañuelos mojados estaban votados en el suelo junto al canasto de la basura.

A su lado, había un inigualable peluche de león que era idéntico a Natsu; la caja Vongola de Tsuna.

Antes de que pudiera termina de examinar, la responsable de todo abrió la puerta.

—Oh, Kozato-san despertó desu.

Enma alzo la mirada, nunca pensó que precisamente ella lo salvaría. Llevaba una bandeja con un jarrón de jugo con hielo, con unos aperitivos.

— ¿Miura… san? —pregunto este.

La recordaba, era la chica que siempre estaba con Tsuna y la que obviamente a larga distancia se notaba el gran amor que ella le tenía. Recuerda vagamente que la primera vez que la vio fue cuando Mizuno estaba practicando beisbol con Yamamoto y Haru trajo los disfraces de vegetales para que este, siendo tan tímido pudiera lanzar, su memoria era mala pero por escasos y nubosos recuerdos su rostro venía en mente cuando hacía el esfuerzo.

—Menos mal que despertó Kozato-san —Haru se acercó para dejar en la mesita la bandeja, Enma se incorporó posicionando sus pies en el suelo—. Skull-chan estaba preocupado desu.

— ¿Esta Skull? —preguntó ya que no lo encontraba con su mirada.

—Fue a buscar a una tal ''Adelheid-san''.

—Ah… —suspiro imaginándose lo peor.

— ¿Esta fresco? —pregunta Haru con una sonrisa.

—Ah, sí —afirma—, ¿Por qué… estoy aquí? —soltó la pregunta que le intrigaba desde que la vio.

—Haru lo encontró desmayado debajo de la sombra de un árbol desu —recordó ella con un leve puchero. Ella igual quería estar debajo de ese árbol—. Pero lo lleve a mi casa para que pudiera descansar, el calor es fuerte desu.

—Lo es. —Enma se sentía agradecido, aunque algo incómodo siendo la primera vez que habla con esa chica más a fondo y además estando en la habitación de una ¡chica!

—Kozato-san no tiene que porque sentirse incomodo —notó la incomodidad del pelirrojo—, ¡siéntase como en su casa desu!

—G-Gracias…

— ¿Quiere un poco? —insinúa ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo con hielo.

Enma asintió y recibió con gusto el vaso.

Hubo un gran silencio mientras ambos bebían la helada agua que recorría su garganta hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

— ¡Esta fresco desu! —grita ella con una gran alegría.

—Es verdad. —Enma tampoco quería seguir con la incomodidad.

Aunque se entendía, porque era la primera vez en esta clase de situación precisamente con una chica. Adelheid de cierta forma no contaba como una aunque lo era ya que era parte de su Famiglia y la confianza era demasiada.

—Kozato-san… —llamo la castaña con una sonrisa teniendo la atención del oji rojo—. ¿Quiere refrescarse más?

— ¿Cómo? —ladeo su cabeza.

— ¡Haru tiene una idea desu!

* * *

•

Sí, ella era una desconocida pero por dentro lo trataba con tal amabilidad que era como si la conociera de toda su vida, su honestidad lo abrazaba dejándolo gozar cualquier momento; era la primera vez que se sentía así, divertirse de esa manera con una chica.

Era una agradable experiencia.

Se preguntaba, qué sucedería si Adelheid los viera en esos momentos. Todavía no sabía pero si de algo estaba claro era de que una nueva página se estaba escribiendo junto con la de ella. Un nuevo inicio estaba a punto de comenzar, el cual estaba lleno de grandes momentos.

Ambos se encontraban en el jardín trasero de la casa de la castaña, era un gran jardín donde había una variedad de flora y todo lo demás, el agua de la manguera estaba disparando por todos lados.

Ambos gritaban de alegría como si se conocieran de toda la vida y algo decía que era así.

— ¡Toma! —exclama la primavera tomando el control de la manguera y lanzándosela a Enma.

— ¡Waa! —este rápidamente con una sonrisa se tapa alejándose.

Lucían como dos niños pequeños disfrutando el verano, el pelirrojo y la castaña eran más que felices. Todos con sus ropas mojadas por la loca idea de Haru.

Enma tomo ventaja por la sonrisa con ojos cerrados que esta dio para arrebatarla la manguera y ser ella la víctima.

— ¡Hahi! —hipó con una sonrisa sintiendo el agua recorrer todo su cuerpo siendo absorbida también por la ropa.

Ambos terminaron agotados, uno al lado del otro extendidos en el suelo disfrutando los penetrantes rayos de sol que seguían activos.

Haru tenía una gran sonrisa, la más brillante que una vez tuvo pero poco a poco empezó a desaparecer, y eso Enma lo notó, ya que movió su cabeza en su dirección observándola mientras la gran sonrisa que tenía se fue desvaneciendo.

— ¿Miura-san? —pregunto desconcertado.

Haru no dijo ni una palabra y se sentó juntando sus piernas para acercarlas cerca de sus pechos, enrollándolos con sus brazos juntando sus manos.

—Lo siento… —murmuro tristemente.

— ¿Eh? —inquirió este sin entender.

—Kozato-san. —lo miró tristemente.

En ese momento, a Enma le dio una punzada en su pecho sintiéndose poder desvanecer; fue tan doloroso por unos momentos verla así cuando la primera vez que la vio la describió como una chica espontánea y extrovertida, algo que él no podía lograr.

Y verla así, y que más hablara de esa forma los desconcertaba. Repitiendo que es la primera vez que hablan de fondo.

Todo esto era sumamente raro para él.

—Lo siento… —volvió a decir hundiéndose en sus piernas continuando con la frase anterior.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunta acercándose un poco a ella, si solo hace unos pocos segundos estaba de maravilla.

—Yo… —su voz cada vez más se apagaba—, soy demasiado mala… —se dijo a sí misma.

—Eso no es cierto… —le dice inmediatamente negándole todo aspecto de maldad.

—Es cierto —alzo la mirada con depresión—. Haru solo se aprovechó de Kozato-san —sollozo—, Haru se aprovechó de Kozato-san… solo porque se asemeja a Tsuna-san.

Haru se sentía la peor persona del mundo por haber hecho eso, cuando lo llevo a su casa no pensaba nada más que solo hace dos día que se confesó al castaño y esos dos días ha estado deprimida en su casa llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar, arrepintiéndose de todo y preguntándose lo mismo de siempre '' ¿Por qué? ''.

Por eso, el día de hoy decidió salir encontrándose con Enma que dio todo a este suceso.

—Paso… ¿paso algo con Tsuna-kun? —se atrevió a preguntar tragándose en seco.

Enma no se metía en temas privados con los casos de relaciones amorosas, menos con Tsuna quien lo consideraba un preciado amigo. Sabía muy bien los sentimientos que la castaña le tenía y los que él poseía por la otra chica, Sasagawa Kyoko.

Tampoco era la mejor persona indicada para preguntar qué cosa paso entre ellos dos pero la curiosidad y las inevitables faltas de ayudarla se hicieron presentes aunque no supiera que las tendría.

—Eso… —Haru se quedó en silencio; no quería meter a Enma en sus problemas amorosos siendo una persona que por decir recién conoció.

El pelirrojo presintió todo eso y con una sonrisa se levantó agarrando la atención de la chica a su lado. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba la manguera que seguía corriendo el agua, Haru se sintió extrañada de porque se paró a recogerla.

—Miura-san —llamó, ella atendió—, observa. —le dijo para tener toda su atención.

Enma elevo la manguera para que el agua saliera de forma flácida, este la alzo más para darla con más fuerza y tapar un poco el conducto. Haru abrió los ojos dejando que los sollozos fueran los secundarios en estos momentos.

Sus ojos se eliminaron al ver tan hermosura, era un arcoíris que adornaba su jardín.

—Miura-san dicen que: después de la lluvia viene el arcoíris. —Enma le dio la más bella sonrisa que una vez pudo dejar salir—, un ir y venir del agua.

Haru, anonada por aquella preciosidad se quedó en silencio para sonreír, secar sus desperdiciadas lágrimas y apretar sus puños con fuerza. Se levantó y alzo las manos al gran cielo despejado.

— ¡Este es el adiós desu! —gritó—. ¡El adiós para una nueva historia! —finalizo la frase apretando sus puños.

Enma se alegró por la chica, este se le acerco.

— ¡Haru se encuentra mejor Kozato-san! —le informo—, gracias.

—No hay de qué. —se ruborizo el mismo por la actitud que recién tuvo.

* * *

•

Adelheid se encontraba mirando toda la escena, desde hace varios minutos hasta horas que se encontraba observando.

— ¿Quién es ella? —pregunta por primera vez después de varios minutos en observa.

— ¡¿Ahora preguntas?! —exclamó Skull.

La chica solo se quedó mirando la escena sin decir nada, ahora que todo parecía más tranquilo recién se atrevió a preguntar algo. Eso en verdad le sorprendía.

—Pero, ¿quién es ella? —examino—, aunque la había visto con el Vongola…

—Se llama Miura Haru —comenta—. Pertenece a la _Famiglia_ Vongola.

—Ya veo —ve atentamente a los dos—, si esta con Enma tendré que vigilarla de cerca. —declara para alejarse de la residencia.

— ¿Estas segura? —Skull no parecía muy complacido—. Es solo una persona normal. —algunas veces, parecía lucir maduro.

— ¿Estas preocupado por Enma?

— ¡P-p-por supuesto! —dice este—, es un gran aliado… —el peli morado era terco.

Adelheid sonrió.

—Pero, estoy segura en haberla visto en otra parte… —murmuro sin ser escuchada por Skull.

Desde pequeños, Enma jamás se relacionó con chicas a diferencia de solamente ella, ahora era la primera vez que lo veía con una siendo tan apegados. Teniendo que apenas se acababan de conocer por lo visto y añadiendo los relatos que el ex arcobaleno de la nube le comento lo ocurrido.

Aunque todo pareciera como si fuera una parte más de una historia ya escrita; todo lo que acababa de suceder era una nueva historia.

Adelheid no sabía cómo todo terminaría, era como la hermana mayor de Enma, lo amaba, respetaba y cuidaba como si fueran unidos por lazos sanguíneos aunque los que tenías superaban todo eso.

Porque esto vendría siendo el ir y venir de una nueva historia.

•

•

•

 _ **C**_ _ontinuará…_

* * *

Yahoo~

Primero que nada, este es mi primera historia de un EnmaxHaru por lo que no vengo manejando muy bien que digamos la actitud y personalidad de Enma —suspira—, pero espero que me vaya quedando mejor más adelante, bueno a medida que pase los capítulos.

 **¡Viva, al fin publique este fic!**

Perdón si el primer capítulo les pareció algo que avanzaba demasiado ¿rápido? Pero les digo que yo también lo pensé así y trate de cambiarlo en grandes aspectos pero resulto de esta manera:l

En mi vida de mis sensuales y locos quince años solo he leído un fic de E&H y es una historia que quedó varada a la deriva hace mucho tiempo;-; y de la nada, yo en la playa en la noche escuchando la canción _**Ovefly**_ de Haruna Luna. Me inspire en todo esto.

Ah, por cierto.

 **(*) Léeme:** En cada título de cada capítulo a continuación estará basado en canciones reales en las cuales me —reitero—, inspire para cada uno. Por lo que al final del capítulo podrán buscar en mi perfil la canción.

 **Esta vez fue;** _ebb and flow_ de Ray; conocido como el OP 2 del anime _Nagi no Asukara._

Lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil con los subs que encontré en una página ya que en YouTube cuando empezó el anime más adelante lo quitaron por derecho de autor y blablablá… ahora está en versión remix bien hermoso para aquello/as que gustaron del anime:v

 **(*) Léeme aquí también:** Otra cosa también, para simular la voz de Enma en la lectura de esta historia y los de Shimon, pueden buscar ''Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 204''.

* * *

 **Avance del próximo capítulo:  
** Canción designada: ''Daisy''. / Ending del anime: Kyoukai no Kanata.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y espero que les haya gustado!  
Acepto comentarios, tortazos, propuestas, reclamos, críticas y sugerencias si serían tan amables:3

Nos leemos:B

•

•

•

 _¿_ _ **R**_ _eviews?_


	2. Daisy

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

—Dialogo.

• Cambio de Lugar

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo será narrado por Kozato Enma.

 **Summary cap. Anterior:** El rechazo de Tsuna hacía Haru le dolió de forma que después de eso, lloró sola en su habitación y no salió por días de su casa, pero gracias a esa ruptura pudo encontrarse con Enma quien en un día; cosas maravillosas experimentaron dando a conocer que una nueva historia se estaba escribiendo a pasos lentos.

* * *

•

•

 _ **Capitulo**_

 **II**

 _ **Daisy.**_

•

•

* * *

No entendía porque había hecho todo esto.

Estoy seguro que hace un par de meses o años atrás esto jamás me habría pasado por la mente, como ayudar a una chica con sus problemas, animarla y todo. Sin duda yo no era bueno, en esos casos me mantenía alejado, también clasificado como una persona ''dame'' como Tsuna-kun, aunque los demás no supieran que éramos jefes de unas _famiglias_ mafiosas.

Tal vez todo este cambio fue debido a Tsuna-kun quien me salvo de Demon Spade.

Si no fuera por él, yo ni ninguno de los demás hubiéramos cambiado, ahora nos encontrábamos felices, más por la batalla de los arcobalenos que llego a su fin. También con eso, pude conocer a Skull y pelear junto con Tsuna-kun y Basil-kun.

Sin duda, Tsuna-kun fue quien me salvo… y ahora mismo Tsuna-kun es el causante de los sollozos y arrepentimientos de Miura-san.

Tome la opción de animarla diciendo el dicho que Adelheid siempre me dijo cuándo me sentía en la tinieblas.

— ¡Este es el adiós! —gritó Miura-san, sentía que con ese grito soltó lo que albergaba en su garganta—. ¡El adiós para una nueva historia! —era como si le estuviera diciéndole a lo lejos a Tsuna-kun; dándole un mensaje solamente a él.

Yo simplemente sonreí, el hecho de que ahora se veía mejor me hizo suspirar de alivio.

— ¡Haru se encuentra mejor Kozato-san! —se acercó para decirme tan agradecidas palabras—, gracias.

Me sorprendí un poco por eso, la verdad que hasta ahora mismo no sabía muy bien lo que hacía pero ahora recopilando todo, me sentí sumamente avergonzado.

—No hay de qué. —me ruborice levemente, dejando el ardor subir a mis mejillas.

Sinceramente deseaba que ella no los notara. Miura-san después de agradecerme, observo nuevamente el cielo que seguía despejado, después se giró a ver y de la nada, empezó a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Q-q-que t-tengo? —pregunté exaltado, me sonroje temiendo que tenía algo en la cara que luciera gracioso.

Me mire por todos lados pero solo me vi mojado.

—No es nada —respondió ella limpiándose las lágrimas de risa—, es solo que… Kozato-san mojado se ve tan tierno desu.

¿Por eso se reía?

No puede ser que me viera tierno, mis cabellos estaban alborotados, mojados y goteando, mi ropa estaba sucia con algo de barro y pensaba que mis manos y rostro igual, la mayoría de las personas de la escuela o desconocidos podían decirme que parecía un trapo sucio pero Miura-san no lo hizo. Un silencio se formaba en al ambiente, pero sin duda era uno que Miura-san; la observé pero desvié mi mirada.

Me coloqué a pensar en el viaje que Miura-san estaba obligada a hacer ahora, uno en el cual todos estamos obligados a realizar, uno largo y cansado pero ahora lo único que podía ver del mío, era la silueta brillante de Miura-san, que veía el cielo con una sonrisa mientas los rayos la hacían ver más resplandeciente que de costumbre. Era como si pudiera ver a través de ella y observar su alma ¿sonaré algo cursi? No habló como si fuera yo, pero… era raro.

Nunca antes había intercambiado palabras con Miura-san y que ahora estuviéramos aquí es extraño, admito que antes la veía algunas veces de lejos por estar tan apegada a Tsuna-kun; podía decir que cada vez que la miraba, veía en sus ojos felicidad la cual en ese tiempo yo no tenía, era como si cada día florecía de forma tan hermosa, que podía atravesar el arcoíris que hace minutos hice.

—M-Miura-san… —la llamé, logrando que ella volteara con una mueca de interrogación—, tú acostumbras... traerle felicidad a las personas… —simplemente, esas palabras nacieron de mi boca.

— ¡Hahi! ¿A qué viene eso, Kozato-san? —preguntó algo sonrojada, era de esperarse por ese comentario, de hecho, yo también me ruborice.

—Por nada, es solo que lo dije sin pensar… —solté—. ¿Ahora te encuentras bien, Miura-san?

— ¡En perfectas condiciones desu! —contestó de forma animada—, Haru no se tiene que desanimar solo por esto —Miura-san cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa, bajando levente su cabeza—. Para poder reescribir nuestros errores, tenemos tantos intentos como nosotros deseamos desu, que comenzamos repitiendo la línea de comienzo.

Abrí mis ojos, algo sorpresivo… no todos los días escuchas frases que te llenan el corazón y te dejan pensando como ahora. Yo solo miré hacia delante, tenía razón, demasiada que no podía decir nada; tal vez por eso Miura-san dijo que sería el comienzo de una nueva historia. Ahora lo podía entender, Miura-san quería pintar nuevamente un mañana distinto al día anterior, a su pasado. Pintando de _colores esperanzas_ desde la línea de comienzo.

—Kozato-san… otra vez se ve muy tierno desu. —volvió a decir lo mismo que antes.

Por lo que dijo, también llegó el rubor hacía mí. Algo humillado desvié la mirada pero al instante también la miré y con algo de orgullo dije:

— ¡M-Miura-san también luce de esa manera! —contrataque apuntándola con vergüenza.

— ¡Hahi! —chillo ella como siempre, sus ''hahi'' se me hacían de una manera tierna e infantil. Pero por decir aquello también me clasificaba como si—. No es cierto desu. —imitó un puchero formándose en sus labios.

Yo sonreí y ambos empezamos a reír.

Después de un rato, Miura-san recomendó que lo mejor fuera cambiarnos para no resfriarnos, aunque era verano y eso era casi improbable preferí hacerle caso, nos entramos y me dio un cambio de ropa que le pertenecía a su padre.

Por lo que me dirigí al baño para cambiarme, la playera era muy extensa al igual que los pantalones. Bueno, era su padre, una persona mayor por lo que era muy razonable. También era porque yo era de una estatura un tanto ¿mediana? o más bajo de lo normal para un adolescente de quince años.

— ¿Ya está listo Kozato-san? —escuché el hablar de Miura-san y me apresuré en responder.

—Sí. —grité, arreglándome por última vez y salir del baño.

Al cerrar la puerta me dirigí donde estaba ella, busque un poco entre los pasillos porque la casa era completamente desconocida hacía mi mente y mis ojos, al explorar casi toda, por fin la vi en la cocina. De aquella desprendía un olor difícil de capturar a mi distancia pero mis narices fueron capaces de enjaularlas y mi mente de procesarlas.

— ¿Sandia? —me adentre más en el comedor que daba paso a la cocina.

— ¡Así es desu! —me dijo animadamente mostrándome pedazos de sandias partidas en triángulos—. ¿Le gustan?

—Sí... —conteste—, aun que prefiero el Pudin.

—Haru también prefiere el pudin desu —dijo—. Pero… Haru se los comió todos… —ella bajo su mirada, algo avergonzada.

Aunque no la culpo, si hubiera sido Miura-san, habría hecho lo mismo, por eso cuando Adelheid siempre compra me reprimo cuando estoy con ella en la cocina. Si no fuera así, me los comería todos.

—No importa. —respondí.

Agarró unos dos platos pequeños para colocar la sandía en forma de triángulo en ellos, me dio uno para guiarme a mitad de la casa. Aunque era una cosa común y corriente no sentamos a la orilla para sentir como nuestros pies colgaban sin tocar el césped, teniendo de paisaje su jardín.

—Gracias Kozato-san. —Miura-san me agradeció espontáneamente haciéndome sorprender y preguntarme el porqué de sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué? —era un perdedor en no entender el ambiente o la situaciones, hasta las palabras con códigos.

—Porque… Kozato-san me animo —dirigió su mirada hacía la mía—, Haru lo agradece mucho.

Ella me sonrió y yo por inercia también. Antes, sonreír se me hacía un poco extraño pero ahora era común, se volvió algo cotidiano. Bueno, no tanto pero lo era mayor que antes y esa sensación era grata.

— ¡Bien Kozato-san! —casi trago una pepa por el gran grito que dejo salir. Se volvió muy animada por lo que simplemente la observe—. ¡Tengamos un concurso!

Si entender pestañe unas cuantas veces teniendo _procesando_ en mi cerebro.

— ¿C-concurso? —ladee mi cabeza.

—Un concurso de pepas, ¡el que tire más lejos es el ganador desu! —declaró Miura-san con una gran sonrisa.

Yo dude un poco en hacer eso, en verdad apenas la conocía y aquel repentino día que estábamos teniendo era demasiado cercano para nosotros. Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápidas para que me logre a acostumbrar. Seguía siendo un poco tímido y reservado en esos aspectos. Más con una mujer que acabo de conocer por completo, ni eso ¡era demasiado! Pero de cierta forma… lo sentía nostálgico.

— ¡Haru primero! —al pensar mucho las cosas, Miura-san ya estaba tomando pulso para poder escupir una, la primera salió volando de su boca hasta llegar a una flor en particular que quedaba un poco lejos—, ¡lo hice! —celebró con alegría.

Me sentía contento si ella lo estaba, estas cosas no las hacía muy seguido, solo con los de mi _Famiglia._ Al cabo de todo, la mayoría de las veces jugaba con Rauji y Koyo, aunque Koyo siempre terminaba discutiendo por ser tan competitivo, pero no me molestaba, eso es parte de él.

—Vamos, es el turno de Kozato-san. —pero Miura-san me insistía mucho, con mucha timidez y duda mastique la sandía dejando que en mis mejillas imitaran un mohín para albergar las pepas. Trague lo comestible y mire a Miura-san que lucía ansiosa porque prosiguiera.

Tarde unos segundos en acostumbrarme, para con timidez, más vergüenza que nunca, lanzar una pepa la cual llegó al mismo nivel de la pepa que escupió Miura-san.

—Llevamos un empate desu —comento ella un tanto molesta pero a la vez divertida.

Ahora era el turno de Miura-san, rápidamente iba a dar un gran mordisco a la sandía pero miro al frente y se congelo inesperadamente.

— ¿M-Miura-san? —me exalte al verla.

Todo de ella se vio congelado, sus ojos perdieron su brillo. Era como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Alcé la mirada para poder ver lo que ella veía.

Me encontré con Tsuna-kun quien estaba paseando con Sasagawa-san…

Por alguna razón sentí lastima y pena por verlo a los dos juntos. Quería que Tsuna-kun estuviera feliz y viviera sin arrepentimientos, pero también quería ver a Miura-san feliz. Y en estos momentos estaba a punto de llorar.

—M-Miura-san… —la llamé dudoso.

Ella parpadeo y me miró, luego sonrió forzadamente para no hacerme preocupar. Miura-san era muy buena persona. Aunque no sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos no seguiría preguntando hasta que ella me lo contara.

—Son una linda pareja… —aquel comentario me sorprendió. Se acaba de referir a Tsuna-kun con Sasagawa-san. Quede callado unos segundos para darme cuenta de que su comentario fue realmente difícil de decir.

No comenté nada ni lo dije, pero… Miura-san lucia como un cristal el cual guardaba en su interior un nombre que parpadeaba, es decir, susurraba el nombre de Tsuna-kun.

Entrecerré mis ojos, anteriormente y el día de hoy lo noté más, que los ojos de Miura-san irradian un futuro muy brillante, pero ahora parecía tener almacenada una gran porción de tristeza, me gustaría que viera mis ojos y pudiera ver que no estaba sola, me gustaría limpiar sus lágrimas, aquellas que no quiere dejar salir… este sentimiento era extraño ¿por qué con una desconocida?

No lo era, no lo sentía así pero ¿por qué?

Seguía golpeándome internamente por esa pregunta, al verla hundida en aquella burbuja; me gustaría llamarla, pero sería raro también, no soy nadie en la vida de Miura-san por ahora.

Mi opinión en esos momentos no valía, decidí por animarla otra vez y tome un gran bocado de la sandía para escupir, tragándome la vergüenza, todas las pepas habían llegado más lejos que la anterior.

—Gané. —sonreí dirigiéndola a Miura-san, ella abrió los ojos con una sorpresa momentánea, luego sonrió.

— ¡Eso no es justo desu! —dijo.

Volviendo a la normalidad.

* * *

•

Pase todo el día en la casa de Miura-san, después de que nos encontramos bajo el árbol, jugáramos con el agua y tirar las pepas, omitiendo algunas cosas. Era la primera vez en mi vida que pasaba el día con una chica. Siendo realmente tímido y reservado en esos asuntos, sabía que un día como jefe de la Famiglia tenía que por obligación tener una esposa. Pero eso lo vería más adelante.

Pero era momento de sí acercarme a alguien, teniendo quince años lo era.

Ahora mismo, me preguntaba cómo sería Miura-san si estuviera conmigo. Me avergoncé y sonroje por lo pensado. Eso era imposible, ahora mismo. Miura-san era una nueva amiga que he formado durante… el día, lo cual fue inesperado.

Tan repentino encuentro con tal inesperado día; como dije antes. Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido para ser verdad.

—El día paso muy rápido… —el comentario de Miura-san me hizo despertar de todo, me miro de reojo—. Kozato-san ¿por qué esta sonrojado?

— ¿Eh? —me pregunté tocándome la piel.

Me sentía un poco ardiente, tal fue por lo anterior pero de apoco me calmé.

—Es el calor —me excuse, ella no estaba muy convencida pero me creyó—, y si Miura-san. Todo paso muy rápido.

—Es verdad —dijo—. Siento que Kozato-san y Haru se conocen desde hace tiempo. —concuerdo con eso aunque era inexplicable.

Toda la cercanía que tuvimos en un día fue anormal.

—Y-Yo también pienso lo mismo. —tartamudeé por alguna extraña razón.

—Kozato-san —en el camino, ella se adelantó y freno al frente mío—, desde ahora ¿nos podemos volver a encontrar?

Me sorprendí un poco por lo que dijo. Era una invitación a que pudiéramos vernos otra vez, me alegré.

Inesperadamente me alegré.

—Si… Miura-san está de acuerdo… —le respondí en forma positiva pero no diciéndolo de esa manera.

— ¡Qué bien desu! —se alegró soltando su alegre ''desu''.

Caminamos un poco más hasta que Miura-san abrió los ojos maravillada y camino hacia unas pequeñas flores que estaba allí, yo me acerqué y me hinque junto con ella.

—Que lindas… —suspiro encantada.

Observe a Miura-san, al parecer le gustaban muchos esas flores.

— _Daisy_ —soltó repentinamente, yo parpadee—, esas flores, se llaman _Daisy_.

— ¿Margaritas? —traduje inconscientemente.

—Así es —sonrió ella, al parecer traduje bien. Ella se acercó a una _Daisy_ atrapándola en sus brazos—. Permiso. —dijo para, cuidadosamente arrancar la flor, tan delicadamente que era como si no lo hubiera hecho, luego me miro y me la entrego.

— ¿P-para mí? —pregunte confundido, si tanto le gustaban… entonces…

— ¡Por supuesto desu! —afirmó con gran alegría—, es el premio de Kozato-san por animar a Haru.

Yo la recibí dudoso pero aceptando todo lo que venía en esa pequeña margarita. La podía ver, la pequeña flor se parecía un poco a Miura-san, ahora que lo veo, estaba creciendo con gloria… así para siempre.

—Gracias Miura-san —agradecí eternamente—. La cuidare muy bien.

—Haru está segura de eso Kozato-san.

La voz de Miura-san me transmitió una calidez algo inexplicable, tanto que me hacía querer conectarme con ella y estar a la par. Una melódica voz que hacia resonar y hacer eco en mi pecho. Estúpidamente, quería el día no acabara… pero también quería seguir viviendo para ver cómo sería un nuevo mañana, esta vez con Miura-san.

Ya que, la realidad presente es algo imposible de repetir, el resultado de estar con ella, me pregunto cómo sería. Antes, estaba cargado en soledad, algo que los demás no vean porque lo ocultaba, ya no quiero cargar con algo así ahora, tampoco puedo, pero aunque lo haga está bien, si es por Miura-san.

Pero… ¿qué estoy diciendo?

Acabo de conocerla para ser exactos, pero… ¿qué era esto? ¿Ese era el sentimiento de querer ayudar a alguien? ¿Tan potente era? ¿El mismo sentimiento que tuvo Tsuna-kun cuando me salvo? ¿El mismo que Adelheid sentía? ¿Era el mismo?

Ahora, no podía diferenciarlos pero estoy seguro de que más adelante podré hacerlo. Observe levemente a Miura-san, quien estaba tarareando una canción en voz baja, su voz hacía eco a los lejos, eran como oraciones provenientes de una resonante melodía que ella creaba, pitando una pequeña luz que sería su mañana como a la vez, pintando a la flor que tenía en mi mano

Ambos nos colocamos de pie y seguimos el transcurso del tiempo, conserve la _Daisy_ en mis manos acurrucándola en mi palma.

La sonrisa de Miura-san se me hacía algo familiar, tal vez era porque era una cálida al igual que la de Mami, eso me traía recuerdos, pero sentía que era algo más.

Dejando eso de lado, Miura-san me acompaño hasta la mitad del camino, nos separamos allí para que no tuviera que recorrer mucho ya que mi hogar quedaba lejos de su casa, nos despedimos y yo torpemente le pedí su correo. Ella sonrió y se rio de mí, no pude evitar sonrojarme por eso y volvió a encontrarme tierno aunque lo negaba miles de veces.

Alguien como yo no podría serlo.

Miura-san acepto y me dio su correo, al hacerlo me despedí al igual que ella y nos fuimos por caminos separados.

Caminos que se volverán a encontrar, de eso estaba seguro.  
Por lo que, lo decidí, decidí seguir a Miura-san en el camino que tomó, porque de cierta forma… también era el mío.

•

•

•

 _ **C**_ _ontinuará…_

* * *

 **Yahoo~**

Perdonen si me quedo corto… ya que la mayoría de mis capítulos tienen más de 3.000 palabras e-é y este (quitando mis hermosos comentarios) tenía 2.816, sep justo e-é. Les tengo que decir que no sé si la verdad me salió bien la personalidad de Enma, lo siento si me quedo medio OCC pero no acostumbro a escribir en primera persona por lo cual se me complico un poco:c ¡pero espero hacerlo bien de ahora en adelante!

 _ **¡Aviso!**_

 ***** Olvide decirles en el primer capítulo que esta historia solamente constara de quince capítulos en total… eso:3 espero que cada uno los disfruten.

 _Fin del sensual aviso._

Okey, antes que todo ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! No pensé en un EnmaxHaru se recibiría tan bien ya que es una pareja para los que han leído el manga algo ¿inusual? Ya que apenas se venXD pero a mí me gusta así que lo siento.

 **¡Así que les agradezco sus Reviews, Favorites, Views & Followers!**  
Me hacen jodidamente feliz;u;

Ahora…

 _¡Es hora de responder sus hermosos comentarios!_

 **haruro-chan:**

 _¡Ohayo Haruchii~!,_ oh o/o me siento alagada, muchas graciasXD, sisisis, de hecho yo solo he leído una (y no está terminadaTToTT) me alegra mucho porque tengo que decir que esta historia es una de las que más me ha gustado escribir, en serio, toda la inspiración venia solo para esta, por eso que la encuentres así me alegra mucho. También me siento algo aliviada por recrear esas escena, me esforzare para que la próxima sea de todoXD ¡la canción, me alegro que te haya gustado! La narración también, gracias. Jojo:3 presta mucha atención a esa parte, solo digo eso:x Así es, Tsuna tal vez que haga:x me encantaría hacerte spoiler pero no puedo TToTT ¡enserio quiero hacerlo! Pero no puedo… _kill me_ pero lo que puedo decir que Tsuna es… ¿una bomba explosiva?

Muchas gracias:3 tú apoyo me hace feliz (TTuTT), con las demás, espero que también te gusten:B

Enma&Haru ~ _Fuegos artificiales~_

¡Nos leemos!

PD: Lo siento… soy lenta y no entendí… lo siento D: si puedes… explicarlo… sería feliz… lo siento —inserte pistola aquí—.  
Obviamente lo haré, hasta el fin del mundo.

 **angelacorus:**

=u=  
Me alegra*u*  
Eso me alegra más chicaaTuT  
Jojo, sabes que con esas bastan para hacerme feliz:3  
¡Sisisisi! Recomiendo eso, lo recomiendo la verdad, me alegra que lo hayas echo:D Oohh me alegro que lo hayas leído de esa manera nun ¡por supuesto que lo haré! Este es un fic el cual aprecio mucho, uno de los que más me gusta, por eso jamás lo dejare. Enma es muy tierno, lo amo y Haru también… son perfectos =u=.

¡Nos leemos!

 **Fellicita:**

Wissu/Yahoo _~  
_ Uno siempre vaga por la vidaXD aksjhdXD me hacen sentir alagado Felli-chan, ¡verdad! Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada, fic completo me he leído uno, pero oneshots que están recientemente sí, oye stap chica que me halagas o/o.

UffD:

Si… es que tenía que poner algo triste, soy bien dramáticaXD sisiisi, el cielo no siempre es lo mejor, también está la tierra (pulgar arriba) bueno si, en la realidad pienso que algo así es muy fuera de lo cotidiano pero, no hace mal algo fuera de lo _normal_ de vez en cuando:3

Skull:3 eres el mejor, te amo. ¿Con Enma? ¿Con Haru? ¡Con todos! Skull manda. Me alegro que te haya gustado el título, agradece a Haruna Luna por crear la canciónXD y a SAO por ponerla de ending. ¡SI! Yo también pienso lo mismo aunque soy la autora, es raro ¡pero si! Nonono, no eres la única, yo también me uno al TeamXD

Es común querida, ya me acostumbré, pero lo digo en bueno, me gusta saber tú opinión. MUCHAS GRACIIIAAS TTOTT me alegras tantoooTTOTT por dios esta cabra;n; que me hace llorar ¡gracias!

Me alegra que te haya gustado:3 también espero que este no te haya decepcionado.

¡Nos leemos!

 **Coco-tan:**

¡Muchas gracias desu~! JojooXD mis apariciones son las mejores (? Me alegro que te guste;3 Querrás decir 0086 y, yo tampoco:c ciérrala chica que te entraran moscasXD, opino lo mismoD: quería corregir eso pero al final de varios intentos terminó de esta manera, pero mi corazoncito sanó porque dijiste que no te interesabaXD, ah, pero se notáXD.  
Otra persona más a lista:3 ¡yo también lo encuentro de esa manera! Por eso me di esa idea. ¡Yo también pienso igual! Coco-san eres la mejor TTuTT, aquí tienes a _Daisy_ , espero que haya sido de tu agrado.  
O.O quedé impactada con lo que dijiste… me acariciaste el _kokoro_ … gracias;u; me llegó profundo.  
¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

 _¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos Reviews!_

Los agradezco un montón ya que me hicieron muy feliz, pues los reviews es como el dinero del trabajo y eso es bonito;u; vuelvo a decir ¡muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, como también espero que les guste el siguiente;3

 **(*) Léeme:** Esta canción titulada _Daisy_ de Stereo Dive Foundation, también conocido como el Ending del anime _Kyoukai no Kanata._

Como dije antes, pueden buscarla en mi perfil subtitulada, sanita ahí o simplemente ir a YouTube e.e, no lo sé, lo que ustedes prefieran.

* * *

 **Avance del próximo capítulo:**  
Canción designada ''Liar Mask'', de Rika Mayama.

* * *

Les deseo las mejores suertes desde hoy hasta el fin del mundo~  
Y saben… yo estoy de vacaciones y sí que para ustedes también es el caso ¡disfrútenlas al máximo! Y si no es así; le deseo lo mejor en sus estudios, pero recuerden que la vida no es estudiar ¡vivan! Los profesores siempre hablan del futuro, pero vivan el presente.

¡Nos leemos:B!

•

•

•

 _¿_ _ **R**_ _eviews?_


	3. Liar Mask

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

—Dialogo.

• Cambio de Lugar

 **Dato:** En el manga, cuando se empezó el arco de la _Famiglia Simon,_ al comienzo Tsuna le decía a Enma; ''Enma-kun'' pero más adelante lo empezó a llamar simplemente ''Enma''.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia se centra **después** de los acontecimientos del manga.

 **Summary cap. Anterior:** Enma contó sus sentimientos junto la versión viviente de su momento cuando ánimo a Haru tras el rechazo de Tsuna hacía ella, ahora, seguro de que sus caminos se volverán a encontrar, como el mismo dijo, continuando la historia.

* * *

•

•

 _ **Capitulo**_

 **III**

 _ **Liar Mask.**_

•

•

* * *

Haru se encontraba acostada en su cama, moviéndose incómodamente sin hallar la posición indicada para que su cuerpo pudiera dejarse caer.

El día de hoy tenía escuela y todavía era demasiado temprano para ir; eran apenas las cuatro de la mañana. Con pereza y sin poder conciliar el sueño, abrió los ojos; sintiéndose frustrada por lo mismo.

No podía dormir.

Nunca pensó que el rechazo de Tsuna sería tan fuerte. Este fue tan amable y suave que nunca pensó en estar deprimida tantos días. Sentía que le sería imposible poder dejar de amarlo, es como si llevaría su carga toda la vida; la carga de tener un amor platónico y, puro.

Se levanto caminando hacía la cocina, sacando su celular, viendo nuevamente la hora y guardándolo en unos de sus bolsillos del pijama. Bajo las escaleras cuidadosamente para no despertar a su padre ni a su madre.

Se dirigió hacía la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. El calor seguía hasta de noche, siendo un intenso verano quien gobernada Japón. Camino al mismo lugar que fue anteriormente con Enma el día de ayer cuando tiraron pepas de sandía, colocándose allí y sentándose, observando la luna llena que reinaba junto las estrellas.

El cielo se veía magnifico, como si toda la oscuridad se volviera un cielo estrellado. Era maravilloso. Saco su celular yendo al correo de Enma para mandarle un mensaje, quería escribirle que el cielo se encontraba hermoso.

Pero dudó. No quería depender de Enma, porque su aura y en sí se asemejaban al castaño y eso le frustraba y le molestaba. Quería dejar de pensar en Tsuna, quería alejarlo de su mente, pero sentía que ese era el precio por haberse confesado.

Era totalmente horrible.  
Antes de que se atormentara más, le llego un inesperado mensaje.

* * *

•

El pelirrojo se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación.

Extrañamente no podía dormir, en pocas horas tendría que levantarse para ir a la escuela siendo un lunes pero no podía cerrar sus ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo, era simplemente eso.

Se dio media vuelta, observando ligeramente el vaso el cual reposaba en su velador, el cual mantenía la margarita que el día de ayer, Haru le obsequio logrando que pensara en exactamente la castaña « ¿qué estará haciendo? » era lo más reciente en su mente. Todo lo enterado le hacía preocupar mucho por lo que dudosamente y a la vez temblorosa, le escribió un mensaje a la fémina.

Quería saber cómo estaba, obviamente no le iba a responder a esa hora pero se lo mandaría, después ella al despertarse, lo leería. Con su celular en la mano empezó a teclear.

Al ya estar seguro, lo leyó nuevamente para que no se confundiera.

Este decía:

* * *

 **To:** Miura Haru.

 **Asunto:** Soy yo, Enma.

''Miura-san, soy yo, Enma. Me pregunto cómo te encuentras, ¿estás bien? Espero que sí, estoy preocupado por lo de ayer… bueno, espero que hayas dormido bien.

Adiós. ''

* * *

Se preguntaba más de mil veces si lo escrito estaba bien, menos o más, simple o complicado, todo eso le atormentaba pero al final envió el mensaje, arrepintiéndose al final.

Suspiro unos segundos para apoyar su cabeza en su brazo el cual estaba estirado en el marco de la ventana. Se encontraba observando el cielo. Se veía hermoso, lamentaba de que Haru se lo perdiera.

Cuando iba a decidirse de una vez por todas a dormir su celular sonó dando a dar un mensaje.

— ¿Eh? —se sorprendió, y vio el celular, contemplando la respuesta del mensaje enviado.

Abrió los ojos con amplia sorpresa y al ya estar todo, leyó:

* * *

 **To:** Kozato Enma.

 **Asunto:** Estoy bien.

''Me encuentro bien Kozato-san, gracias por preocuparse por Haru desu.  
Pero, Haru no puede dormir bien, por eso salí para ver las estrellas y la luna. Kozato-san,  
En estos momentos ¿está viendo aquel cielo estrellado? ''

* * *

Al terminar de leer, Enma nuevamente alzo la mirada y sonrió.

«Miura-san también lo está viendo… »

Aunque estuvieran alejados, ambos estaban viendo el mismo cielo.  
Como si con este, estuvieran conectados.

* * *

•

La castaña no sabía que él también estaba despierto y además que el mismo pelirrojo le había mandado el mensaje, siendo ella quien quería mandarlo, espero un poco por la respuesta mientras contemplaba la luna, la cual se veía tan cerca pero se encontraba tan lejos, como cada una de las brillantes estrellas.

Después de eso, observo las pepas que todavía quedaban como evidencia de su diversión con Enma. Sonrió al recordarlo y observo sus mensajes anteriores para matar el tiempo, en los que; tenía la mayoría con Kyoko.

De uno de esos mensajes, recordó el que hablaron de cuando Haru decidió confesarse y, las empezó a releer.

* * *

 **To:** Sasagawa Kyoko.

 **Asunto:** Kyoko-chan…

''Kyoko-chan… Haru tiene algo que decirte, Haru no te lo ha podido decir después de la escuela, por eso te escribo desu y, es que… Haru ha decidido confesarse a Tsuna-san. ''

* * *

 **To:** Miura Haru.

 **Asunto:** ¡Eso es bueno!

''¡¿Enserio Haru-chan?! Eso es genial, Haru-chan en verdad eres una gran mujer y Tsuna-kun también es un gran chico, estoy segura que corresponderá tus sentimientos. ''

* * *

Examino un poco los mensajes, estaba segura que Kyoko sabía de los sentimientos de Tsuna, entonces ¿Por qué escribió eso?

Se encontraba dudosa, Kyoko la apoyó demasiado para que confesara sus sentimientos, bueno. Dicho en mensajes anteriores pero en persona era igual de siempre. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde la confesión que tuvo con Tsuna no han hablado, esperaba que hoy pudieran hacerlo.

Pero los pensamientos se alejaron, para previamente sentir como su mano vibró al recibir el mensaje de Enma.

* * *

 **To:** Miura Haru.

 **Asunto:** Estamos igual.

''Me alegro Miura-san, yo tampoco podía dormir así que pensé en ver las estrellas y la luna. No pensé que Miura-san también las estaba viendo, raro ¿verdad? ''

* * *

Si, era un poco raro.

—Así que, Kozato-san también… —se dijo a sí misma.

Todo igualmente le parecía extraño, pero dejaría de pensar en eso, ahora mismo quería también dormir un poco, descansar. Aunque no quería dejar a Enma solo. Todos los problemas no los quería hacer cargar en el pelirrojo, como si todo dependiera de eso.

Haru quería ser autónoma, no depender de las personas. Antes, dependía del amor de Tsuna junto con la amistad de Kyoko. Y ahora mismo, estaba por el camino de depender de Enma y eso no quería.

Siempre se mostró fuerte, Reborn también le decía lo mismo. ''Haru, eres fuerte''. Ella siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa de vergüenza, pero no era así, en verdad no era así.

—Haru es débil desu —respondió todo su problema. Empezó a sollozar y eso era lo que menos quería, era frustrante todo lo que le ocurría, hasta que recordó que tenía que responder el mensaje del Simon—. Kozato-san... —empezó a escribir el mensaje en respuesta.

* * *

 **To:** Kozato Enma.

 **Asunto:** Es verdad desu.

''Así es, Haru también lo encuentra raro desu. El cielo, es lindo... ''

* * *

Mordió su labio inferior, no sabía que escribir, eliminó todo el mensaje, en verdad no sabiendo que responderle.

Los largos minutos pasaron y seguía sin una idea, totalmente despierta entre lágrimas; recordando dolorosamente todo lo malo que le paso, mirando nuevamente el ''lindo'' cielo que nombro, hasta que un nuevo repentino mensaje apareció.

* * *

 **To:** Miura Haru.

 **Asunto:** Perdón.

''Miura-san… ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estás durmiendo? Estoy un poco preocupado…  
Lo siento si te incomode. ''

* * *

— ¡No es eso Kozato-san! —negó ella al instante.

Suspiro un poco preocupada, Enma no tenía nada que ver y aun así se preocupaba por Haru. Enterándose de sus problemas solo ayer.

—Kozato-san es una muy buena persona desu. —sonrió, empezando a ya dejar caer más lágrimas para escribir aquel mensaje.

* * *

•

Enma se encontraba más que preocupado.  
Le había respondido a Haru y esta no lo hizo.

— ¿Escribí algo mal? —se preguntó para, con nerviosismo, releer todos los mensajes escritos.

Leyó y leyó, y todo parecía en orden. Espero un poco por el mensaje que nunca recibió y empezó a suspirar tristemente. ¿Y si solo se quedó dormida? Si es así, el Simon se preocupaba demasiado por nada. Pero le seguía incomodando.

Paseo un poco por la casa llegando a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche fría. Al tomarla se dio cuenta que el sueño empezó a volver de apoco, pero ya no quería dormir.

— ¿Enma?

Este dio un sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Julie a sus espaldas.

—Julie… —respondió acercando su mano a su corazón, directamente a su pecho, ya que casi da a paso para el paro cardíaco.

— ¿Qué haces despierto? ¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó; mientras se dirigió a comer el resto de bocadillos que dejaron ayer en la noche cuando Enma llego, apenas quedaban algunos.

Pues, era común que en la noche Julie bajara a comer algunas cosas, ya que; o no dormía, o simplemente se despertaba.

—Hm… sí… —afirmó algo afligido.

— ¿Hm? —inquirió este, no complacido con la respuesta de su jefe, lo observo detenidamente y vio que tenía su celular en las manos—, ¿y eso? —apunto el aparto.

— ¿Ah? —se ruborizo—. E-es solo para ver la hora…

—Ajám… —sospecho del Kozato.

Todo estaba en un gran silencio incómodo para Enma, Julie en cada movimiento que hacía lo veía, no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Al pelirrojo le incomodaba de gran manera, quería salir del lugar pero Julie se la tapó cuando sonó el celular.

Julie alzo la mirada, vio a Enma sonreír y leer el mensaje. Al chico le salió una sonrisa maliciosa al ver a su jefe de esa manera, así que se acercó cuidadosamente con malas intenciones a él, y quitarle el celular.

— ¡Julie! —gritó avergonzado cuando sintió sus manos vacías, luchando para recuperarlo.

— ¿Qué ocultas, eh Enma? —un tono burlesco apareció en su voz, alzando su mano para que el nombrado, con baja estatura no pudiera alcanzarlo.

— ¡Julie! —reclamó el pobre Simon.

—Veamos qué mensaje te alegra tanto —empezó a leerlo—, ''gracias por preocuparse por Haru, Kozato-san… ''

— ¡Dámelo Julie! —Enma no podía estar más avergonzado, de un momento paró, haciendo un leve puchero—, Julie…

—Ah. —ante aquel acto, no podía seguir con el papel del malo, por lo que suspiró y pensó en devolverlo per, no notó el aura amenazante que se aproximaba a su espalda.

— ¡DEJEN DE HACER TANTO RUIDO!

Pero antes de que Julie pudiera dárselo, Adelheid ya lo había golpeado, haciendo que el celular volara a las manos de Enma que al instante le agradeció eternamente a la chica mientras escapaba del lugar antes de que fuera ya más tarde.

— ¡Eso duele! —se quejó el desierto, tapándose su cabeza.

— ¡Deja de molestar a Enma! —reclamó ella con enfado.

—No he hecho nada… —balbuceo, mirando en dirección donde debería estar el oji rojo—, ¿cierto Enma? —pero no estaba—… ¿Enma?

Un completo silencio.

—Ha dormir Julie.

—Si…

Por otro lado, Enma rápidamente, quien salió del lugar fue a su habitación para encerrarse y tirarse a su cama, alzar el celular y leer el mensaje en paz.

* * *

 **To:** Kozato Enma.

 **Asunto:** Gracias desu.

''Gracias por preocuparse por Haru, Kozato-san. Lo lamento por no haberte contestado. Me encuentro bien, en verdad.

Gracias Kozato-san, para Haru, usted jamás la haría sentir incomoda, Kozato-san se acaba de convertir en un gran amigo, en cual lo amare y querré desde ahora hasta siempre.

Muchas gracias. ''

* * *

—Vaya —dijo Enma, tapándose sus ojos con todo su brazo—, Miura-san es astuta… —murmuró medio inconsciente y entre murmullos, para al final; caer rendido al sueño.

Dejando su celular colgando entre sus desnudas manos.

* * *

•

— ¿Estaría bien en mandarlo? —Haru se sentía incomoda.

Al mandar el mensaje no pudo evitar hipar y corregir muchas veces las cosas, pero en sí lo escribió con su corazón. Releyó el mensaje e hizo una mueca viendo de todas las direcciones si estaba bien.

— ¡Es mucho desu! —grito en voz baja para no despertar a nadie, pararse, dirigirse a su habitación, apagar todo e ir a la cama.

Al llegar arriba, se lanzó en su cama, se acomodó y entrecerró los ojos; viendo en su campo de visión el peluche con la figura de Natsu.

—Tsuna-san… —murmuró la chica con tristeza en su voz, como en su mirada.

Costaría miles de estrellas dejar de amarlo. Pero lo intentaría… porque con un rechazo, es un primer paso. El primer paso en dejar cero esperanza, cero dolorosas esperanzas.

Lo observaba con melancolía para dormir entre recuerdos llorosos.

* * *

•

La pequeña castaña y menor de los Miura se apresuró en vestirse lo más rápido que pudo haber hecho, corría por todos lados. Se había quedado dormida y eso le afectaba.

— ¡Es tarde desu! —lamentablemente, nadie la despertaba ya que sus padres trabajan desde temprano.

Rápidamente al ya estar lista, bajo las escaleras para cerrar todo con llave y correr hasta la escuela Midori.

En el camino, todo parecía calmado hasta que en una parte freno para recuperar su aliento, jadeaba. Apoyo sus manos en sus muslos hincados para respirar cuando unas voces le quito nuevamente el aliento.

— ¡Haru-chan! —era su amiga, y estaba segura que si estaba su amiga, estarían los demás.

— ¡Yo Haru! —y más si estaba Yamamoto, aprobaba la asistencia de Gokudera, Tsuna y Reborn y con Kyoko la de Ryohei y Chrome.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora por imaginarse al castaño, su sonrojo subió y los pasos se iban acercando. Tenía que controlarse, tenía que hacerlo.

« ¡Tú puedes Haru! »

Se animó internamente. Aunque, sus manos temblaran, se sentía tan expuesta que lo mejor era huir pero no podía hacerlo notar, su corazón se aceleraba, algo que se volvió aterrador, el miedo la recorrió; queriendo hacerse bolita y tapar sus oídos de todo el ruido que la rodeaba.

Trago en seco, respirando hondo para calmarse, tenía que hacerlo. Por algo dijo que quería ser independiente en esas situaciones, pero ahora todo se volvió tan difícil…

Quería escapar.

«Haru sigue siendo débil… es patético.»  
Los sollozos venían y se iban.

— ¡Miura-san! —hasta que una voz la hizo reaccionar.

Haru rápidamente aguanto todo y se golpeó sus mejillas con ambas manos para girar con una sonrisa.

— ¡Chicos! —sonrió forzosamente; pasando desaparecida.

Corroborando lo que dijo, Ryohei se encontraba junto con Kyoko, esta con Chrome mientras que al lado estaban Yamamoto junto con Reborn quien se mantenía en su hombro, Gokudera y por último Tsuna.

Al final, corriendo venía Enma junto los demás Simon quienes no parecían ver venir tal corrida de su jefe.

— ¿Enma? —se preguntó Tsuna.

—Buenos días, Tsuna-kun. —sonrío él ya a su lado.

—Buenos días. —devolvió el saludo.

Haru pauso un poco para que los demás se adelantaran y pudieran llegar a ella, ellos ya cerca, Haru caminó unos pasos y llegó a su círculo, actuando _normal._

— ¡Buenos días, Tsuna-san! —como siempre, la Miura saludó al décimo primero, y él con un poco de tristeza le respondió al final con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Haru. —la nombrada sonrió, escondiendo todo en su lamentable y triste fachada.

—Buenos días, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Ryohei-san, Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan, Reborn-chan —los nombro a todos y a cada uno de ellos con sumo cariño, para luego de una pausa, mirar al pelirrojo—, ¡Buenos días Kozato-san! —por unos segundos, breves y diminutos, sonrió de verdad.

—Buenos días Haru-chan. —saludó Kyoko a su respuesta.

— ¡Buenos días al extremo!

—Ché… hola…

— ¡Yo Haru!

—B-buenos días, Haru-chan…

—Buenos días Haru.

Respondieron en orden.

—Buenos días, Miura-san. —y al final, Enma respondió de la misma forma que la castaña.

Reborn observo atentamente todo sin decir nada, observo más que nada la actitud de Enma quien parecía sumamente extraña teniendo en cuenta que jamás había hablado con Haru en su presencia, y además, agregando que él provocaba todos los encuentros más que nada.

—M-Miura-san... —la nombrada volteo, después de reír con la oji miel y dejando unos chistes con Yamamoto—. ¿A-ayer… dormiste bien? —preguntó un poco avergonzado, en un susurro.

Estas cosas no las acostumbraba hacer, para nada.

— ¡Por supuesto! —afirmó—, espero que Kozato-san igual.

—Hm —asintió—. Pude dormir bien.

La conversación entre los Simon y Vongola no tuvo ninguna preocupación o estorbo que lo hayan impedido, la actuación de Haru era de contemplar. Nadie la podía notar en esos momentos, ni hasta el mismo Enma quien le faltaba mucho que aprender y conocer.

Todo fue perfecto.

Enma se encontraba viendo a la chica, quien parecía igual que los pocos días que la veía.

«Miura-san se encuentra mejor, que alivio»

Aunque era erróneo, se sentía aliviado al verla así, todo marchaba bien. Los chistes de Yamamoto junto los insultos de Gokudera hacían hacer sonreírla más. Las discusiones entre la tormenta y la primavera seguían en escena hasta que vieron el lugar donde tenían que marcharse.

—Al fin se va. —bufo Gokudera, sabiendo el lugar que la Miura debería tomar para ir a su escuela.

— ¡Que cruel eres Bakadera! —reclamó con un leve mohín.

— ¡¿Quién es cruel?! —frunció el ceño.

— _Maa maa~,_ Haru ya tiene que irse. —apaciguó Yamamoto, moviendo sus manos como suele hacerlo para tranquilizarlos, sin dejar su típica y resplandeciente sonrisa de lado.

— ¡ _Hahi,_ es verdad! —recordó la chica, abriendo sus ojos con aparente sorpresa.

—Cuídate Haru. —el primero en despedirse fue Tsuna, quien habló suavemente después de toda la escena que ya estaba acostumbrado a presenciar.

— ¡Nos vemos Tsuna-san!

—Adiós Haru-chan —le siguió Kyoko—, ¿hoy vendrás? —preguntó.

—Hoy Haru tiene club de gimnasia artística desu. —suspiró, actuando deprimida con un leve puchero al respecto.

—Será para la próxima vez —comentó Reborn—, nos vemos Haru. —le siguió de una sonrisa, dándole ánimos.

Ella igualmente; se despidió de todos.

—Nos vemos Kozato-san.

—Nos vemos, Miura-san. —este alzó levemente la mano en forma de despedida.

Ella lo imito y salió del lugar.  
Y al final de eso, Enma se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa.

— ¿Enma? —oyó la voz de Tsuna, llamándole la atención—, ¿qué sucede?

—Ah —abrió sus ojos, parpadeando—. No es nada, es solo que ayer… vi a Miura-san paseando y se encontraba un poco deprimida —mintió por la ocasión, dejando un rostro triste en el castaño—, entonces me preguntaba cómo estaba… —continuo de mal en peor, colocándose nervioso por ello—. ¡Pero ahora se encuentra mucho mejor! —alentó algo desesperado para que Tsuna alzara la mirada con una sonrisa—, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Es verdad —trató de convencerse a sí mismo—, me alegro. —suspiró, con una gran sonrisa.

Menos mal, que todo ''termino''.  
Para ellos.

* * *

•

Haru al salir de la vista de sus amigos, cayó al suelo derrotada. Sus ojos estaban más que abiertos, sus manos temblaban y su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido para un humano en estado _normal._ Dirigió sus manos a su pecho, donde sentía que este podía salirse.

—Está bien… Haru lo hizo bien… —se decía internamente, que todo estaba bien.

Que la actuación fue perfecta.

Al tranquilizarse un poco sus lágrimas cayeron. Por alguna extraña razón al ver a Tsuna todo se volvió nublado. No quería ver involucrados a sus amigos por eso. Aunque notó como Kyoko y Tsuna se llevaban mejor que antes, ahora estaba más que observadora.

Aunque… aunque le dijo a Tsuna que lo apoyaría, que le daría ánimos, le aconsejaría y todo. Era doloroso que hasta el punto de arrepentirse por haberlo dicho.

Hasta, cuando Kyoko le dijo que si venía a Nami Chuu le negó diciendo que tenía que ir al taller de gimnasia artística, aunque no era una mentira en verdad no podía asistir ya que Haru se encontraba _avanzada_ pero aun así decidió mejor no ir.

En otras palabras, evitaba cualquier contacto con él.

Apretó sus puños y se hizo bolita, escondiéndose de todo su entorno; queriendo desaparecer. Se sentía mal. Nuevamente en esa situación Enma la tuvo que ayudar, al decir su nombre, ya pudo reaccionar para activar su falsa mascara.

Estuvo unos minutos en ese estado para colocarse de pie. Vio la hora y ya en Midori las puertas estaban cerradas. Mordió su labio inferior frustrada. Aquella escuela podía ser más estricta que Nami Chuu con Hibari.

Ya que esta no admitía a estudiantes atrasadas si no por un buen pretexto. Lo malo era que no podía faltar porque hoy tenía un examen importante para una beca. De tanta frustración y varias emociones junto sentimientos encontrados, tomo un cuchillo de su bolso que pertenecía a su _obento_ y paso aquella punta por su mejilla haciéndola sangrar.

—D-duele… —se quejó, para dejar una leve línea roja en su pálida piel.

Rápidamente se curó a sí misma para ponerse un parche simulando un accidente.

Al hacerlo y arrepintiéndose por auto dañarse a sí misma guardo todas las cosas limpiando la sangre del cuchillo, al ya tener todo listo emprendió viaje a Midori. Sintiéndose vacía, totalmente sola. Una solitaria persona, caminando como puede por las calles con una máscara de mentiras en su cara.

Aunque, nadie puede escapar del centro de vigilancia de Reborn.

•

•

•

 _ **C**_ _ontinuará…_

* * *

 **Yahoo~**

Bueeenoo, ¡aquí con el tercer capítulo de _Overfly_!

Este capítulo fue bien duro teniendo harto _feeling_ con respecto a Haru pero les digo que el siguiente también tiene tendrá… como era de esperarse de un drama e-é.

¡Haru-chan, tú puedes!

Me dolió mucho la parte donde Haru tuvo que auto dañarse a sí misma ¡ya que es Haru! ¡Ella jamás haría eso! Pero como esta es otra historia y dada a las circunstancias es así.

Verán que también no sé si algunos o algunas encontraran lo medio ''exagerado'' que Haru fue pero tomen en cuenta que:

 **»** Haru lleva mucho tiempo con el amor hacía Tsuna.

 **»** De la nada se enteró que le gustaba Kyoko, su mejor amiga, lo cual antes no sabía.

 **»** Ama a Tsuna desde el fondo de su ser, un amor sincero y puro, irremplazable.

 **»** Ha hecho todo por él, hasta esconder un falso cadáver e-e, estar con él en todo con respecto a la mafia y, tomarlo en serio.

Y obviamente muchas cosas más, por eso el rechazo en verdad le afecto demasiado ¡es como si su alma gemela los rechazara por su mejor amiga! ¡POR DIOS!

Yo me mató:v nah, pero sería horrible no sé si estaría como Haru pero si devastada y sin ánimos de nada. Por eso es algo que en verdad duele, verlo y sentir que era la persona con la que te sentías conectada que haya rechazado tu amor… pues duele.

 **(*) Léeme:** Esta canción titulada _Liar Mask_ de Rika Mayama también conocido como el segundo Opening del anime _Akame ga Kill!_

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por sus; reviews,_** _ **favorites, views & followers!**_

Los sigo agradeciendo desde el fondo de mi alma, con respecto al OP2 les sigo diciendo que pueden buscar en mi perfil subtitulada:3

* * *

 _Ahora, ¡a responder! sus hermosos reviews~_

* * *

 **haruro-chan:**

¡Buenos días/tardes/noche! Yupii:33, me alegro que sea de tu gusto. Y eso que era su primera vez hablando y más animando a una chica:B, en verdad estoy muy feliz de tu aprobación:3 obviamente, debe ser ultramente difícil y doloroso, porque es una persona que a la vez de tenerle cariño, te rechazó. Si, Haru es fuerte pero también tiene sus lados débiles. ¡Estará con Enma! Si, ella nunca estará sola. Claro que si~ Enma es todo un amor*u* Hm, puede ser un sentimiento de haberlo conocido antes o tal vez en otra vida, quien sabe~ ¡qué bueno! Yo la encontré bien tierna. Vaya, puede ser, pero si es así, Haru todavía no ha olvidado a Tsuna y le será difícil hacerlo. ¡Waa, me alegro que algo de esta historia haya podido cautivar una parte de tus emociones! Haha, más adelante, hum creo que mucho y mucho más adelante, sabrás porque.

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y, gracias, pero ahora estoy en clases ;n; extraño esos días de vacaciones de invierno (TTnTT)

¡Nos leemos!

 **Mike-chan7:**

¡Me alegra que te haya encantado! Uh, me alegro que haya podido de cierta manera expresarlos lo mejor posible. Lo siento DD: no sé qué decir :x b-bueno… que te sientas caracterizada es algo que me dice que lo hice bien ;n; y por alguna razón no me siento bien e-e. ¡Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! Y me digas tu opiniónD:

 **angelacorus:**

*3*  
Me alegro que te haya gustado y, espero que no me haya quedado muy OCC. Hoho~ Enma es muy kawaii~ suspiro a tu ladoXDD.  
¡En verdad lo siento por la demora! Es que, como sabrás, tengo una cola de historias más y otras más adelante que estoy colapsada, pero feliz:3 y te creo, en verdad que hay pocas, por eso no te preocupes, que todos los capítulos están terminados, me inspire mucho con esta historia y cuando la estaba escribiendo sol me inspiraba para esta, fue muy sensacional escribirla.  
Todas se preguntas lo mismo =u=, pues, ya lo verás… faltará mucho para eso, pero ya lo veras.  
Será lindo (? Estas cercaXD quédate con una de esas dos =u=  
¡Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, espero con ansias (si es posible) tu comentario al respecto.

¡Nos leemos!

 **Alisson Carolina:**

Buenas días, tardes, noches, madrugada para ti también:3

Si, en verdad es una que con ansias esperaba hacerlo *u* y yo por las tuyasXD, ¡claro que sí! Yo siempre te nombro como ''Alisson-san'', así que estamos bien:3

Tienes razón:/ y es bien complicado su tema, en verdad. Pero Haru también tiene sus lados débiles, es humana después de todo.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, de hecho, creo que los encuentro también algo lindos pero no así full como Tsuna & Haru. HahaXDD algunos creen lo contraría:vv

Exacto; es muy complicado, colocándose en la posición de Haru, en verdad es un ser muy fuerte internamente y de sentimiento.

¡Escríbelo, vamos, corre, run, run, run que lo espero pegada a la pantalla!

Hoho~ verdad, Enma tiene un forma única, y agregando que era su primera vez en ello:x, ¡así es Haru! tú si que sabes.

Me gustan tus teorías, en verdad consérvalas todas, porque si es así, será más hermoso cada palabra que leas. Si, en verdad es una muy hermosa teoría.

*o* yo jamás pensé en una parte favorita, me tienes boca abierta =o=, no tengo palabras para expresar estas emociones*u*

AjkhsadkjhXDDD me alegróXDD yo lo aprendí por Dengeki Daisy:vv te recomiendo el manga. KkjahsdXD ¿lo siguen dando? Yo lo veía en mis días de infancia y en donde en mis tiempos, los canales animados eran bueno y existía _Fox Kids_ y _Animax_ o cuando _ETC_ transmitía más animes, hasta daban dramas coreanos en latino;n; que triste dios mío, voy a llorar de la melancolía (TToTT), uh, te entiendo, tengo una hermana, pero menos mal que no tengo otra de la misma edad, aunque, pelea conmigo ¿cuenta eso? XD.

Es verdad:3 de hecho, ya están listosXDD, escribí esta historia como loca, nada de ilusiones, es la pura y santa verdadXD.

¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegró mucho que pasaras por aquí y dejaras uno:33

Aquí esta, este capítulo tres, lamento la demora.

¡Nos leemos!

 **Suno-Andrew**

¡Me alegro que los hayas encontrado de esa manera!  
Suno-san (TTuTT) no sabes cuando yo me alegró aún más por leerte ;u; ¡yo no tengo perdón! No sé si lo has leído, pero hace pocas horas, o hasta días, recién comente ''Nuova Alba della primavera'', imperdonable… como sabrás, no tengo excusa ;n;  
¡Verdad que si~! Los encuentro muy pero muy tiernos, lamentable que no intercambiaran diálogos en el manga =n=. Solo una vez cuando Haru trajo trajes de verduras para ayudar a Mizuno (creo)XD y ahí estaba Enma:vv. Oh, puede ser, puede ser (hoho, Gokudera es el primero siempre, aunque igual, de gran manera, considero a Tsuna).  
¡Muchas gracias Suno-san, en verdad que me subes el ánimo! Más que soy tu fan(? ¡las canciones! Me alegró que te hayan gustado, esta es como típica canción de OP, pero la siguiente es muy hermosa, adoro esa banda.  
¡Y yo también espero los tuyos!

Gracias por tomarle las molestias de comentar:3  
¡Nos leemos!

 **Fellicita:**

Yahoo:33  
Me alegro que te haya gustado y, que no me haya quedado OCC, bueno, es probable pero, espero que no tantoXD, Hahaa:33 todas/os amamos a Enma, ese chico es HERMOSO, en todo aspecto. Si, segundo capítulo, todito para EnmaXD, ahora seguimos el rumbo de la historia normal~, con narrados omnisciente. Esa ''cercanía'' las está carcomiendo por dentroXD, ya sabrán, todo a su tiempo… largo tiempoXD.  
PD: No te preocupes:3 con que hayas dejado una huella de que estuviste aquíXD es suficiente para _muah._

Gracias por comentar:B  
Nos leemos~

 **Coco-tan:**

¡Waa~! Me alegro mucho que te haya interesado a tal punto ;u; es que Enma es un conquistadorXD, yo solo he leído una vez de ellos:cc y me dejo con ganasXD. También me gustaría… pero es re difícil, más siendo Haru. Sisisisi, obviamente lo intentará, más que nada. Team E&H. Esta buenaXD muchas gracias por los alagos:33 tú también eres la mejor(? No te preocupes, gracias a ti por tomarla en cuenta.

Gracias por el comentario:B  
Nos leemos~

 **Betting Life:**

¡Yahoo:3! A mí también, ahora es una de mis OPT:B waa~ me alegro mucho eso~ me sube el ánimo para decirme que no escribo mierdas(?, obviamente que si:3 de hecho, ya esta terminada…

¡A ti también, en todo!  
Nos leemos~

 **DarkinocensDLT:**

*u* graciaaasss, me haces sonrojar con pequeñas palabras:33 muchas gracias*u* no te preocupes que, aquí está el tercer capítulo, el cual espero que leas y me des tu opinión:3

¡Gracias a ti por comentar, muchas gracias!  
Nos leemos:B

 **kyokoyren2471:**

Gracias por tu espera y por el apoyo:B, aquí está el tercer capítulo y espero que sea de tu agrado*U*

 **Nandhas:**

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Si, es muy inusual, de hecho, solo he leído una historia de ellos en español:c, bueno si, es lamentablemente la verdad e-e, ¡tienes razón! Enma es perfecto para Haru (pero también tengo mis otras OTP), haha, concuerdo contigo, es una amorsh*Q*. Muuuchaas graciiiasss, por todo tu apoyo y comentario. Obviamente lo haré y, espero no decepcionarte en el camino, espero con ansias tu comentario si e posible.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por sus sensuales reviews~  
Me dan mucha fuerza para continuar._

* * *

¡Muchas gracias nuevamente! Leerlos y responderlos es hermoshoo;u;

Cada vez que me llegan y los leo, sonrió… como estúpida, en verdad, deberían ver a las personas cuando me ven en ese estado, es como cuando ves imágenes ''wao'' de un chico de anime, y más tu personaje preferido… y empiezas a ponerte como toda una _fangirl._

Bueno, asíXD.

Les agradezco todo su apoyo y espero seguir escribiéndoles los siguientes capítulos:v (sonó cursi) Lo/as amodoro(? Es la más sincera verdad, nunca creí llegar tan lejos en mis vicios… y que más, puedan gustar.

Ahora… cambiando de temaXD…

La canción siguiente es de una de mis bandas preferidas *u*

* * *

 **Avance del próximo capítulo:**  
Canción designada ''Clock Strikes'' de ONE OK ROCK.

* * *

 _Te amo Takahiro:v (Taka)_

La verdad es que la participación de ONE OK ROCK en esta historia será mucha, porque hay varios capítulos designados con canciones de esta hermosa banda, espero que les guste:3

…

 _ **Lean:  
**_ _Si les interesa o son curiosas/os_

…

Verán que; cambie la imagen y, escribí algunas cosas que no se leen, pues estas son:

 **ENMA.**

—''Me sorprendí un poco por lo que dijo. Era una invitación a que pudiéramos vernos otra vez, me alegré.

Inesperadamente me alegré. ''

 _Y lo que se lee en la imagen es:_ _Inesperadamente me alegré_ _._

 **TSUNA.**

— ''Agradecía las clases de Dino-san, escuchando solo algunas palabras en inglés que se guardaron en mi mente, conociendo el significado detrás de esas simples frases que podían hacer doler un poco mi pecho por segundos, sabiendo que yo era el causante de ese dolor. ''

 _Y lo que se lee en la imagen es_ _:_ _sabiendo que yo era el causante de ese dolor._

 **HARU.**

— ''Era increíble… Haru nunca pensó que lo animaría cuando estuviera triste ¡no! No es que Haru no quiera, al contrario, quiero hacerlo pero Haru lo dice porque no lo notó y… es difícil de explicar, ya que ahora… por alguna extraña razón… me siento muy feliz… ''

 _Y lo que se lee en la imagen es:_ _por alguna extraña razón… me siento muy feliz…_

…

 _ **Gracias por leer.  
**_ _Y por su curiosidad o interés._

…

Se preguntaran el «por qué» de esas frases, pues, si son atentas/os, sabrán, hoho~  
Aun que igual hay pistas, por la _frase_ de Enma.

Bueno, ya no molesto másXD, gracias por leer hasta aquí.

¡Nos leemos:D!

•

•

•

 _¿_ _ **R**_ _eviews?_

* * *

 _PD: corregido (supuestamente)_


	4. Clock Strikes

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

—Dialogo.

• Cambio de Lugar

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia se centra después de los acontecimientos del manga.

 ** _Summary_** **cap. Anterior:** Haru se encontraba en una difícil situación entorno al rechazo de Tsuna que le afecto más de lo esperado, sintiéndose débil y tener que auto dañarse a sí misma por varias cosas, pero, fue únicamente salvada por la voz de cierto mafioso de cabellos y ojos rojos la cual intercambio mensajes en la noche anterior.

* * *

•

•

 _ **Capitulo**_

 **IV**

 _ **Clock Strikes**_

•

•

* * *

Tsuna llego a su casa cansado como cada lunes, agotado y a la vez alegre por entrar a su hogar, y junto (obviamente) con la compañía de Gokudera y Yamamoto pudo matar el tiempo hasta llegar a su respectivo destino, al despedirse de ellos con una sonrisa, abrió lentamente la puerta con un suspiro de cansancio.

—Ya llegué—anunció, cerrando la puerta para sacarse los zapatos; dando a escuchar ningún sonido proveniente de su casa—, ¿mamá?

Se adentró más dirigiéndose a la cocina. No viendo ni a su madre ni a Bianchi allí. Tampoco se escuchaban ruidos de los niños, en la cocina miró la mesa donde había una pequeña hoja de superficie blanca decorada con una linda letra de lápiz negro; este lo agarro y leyó.

Y al hacerlo, suspiró.

—Ya veo. —dejó la nota en la mesa.

Habían ido de compras llevándose consigo a casi toda la familia a excepción de él y tal vez Reborn, porque Nana no lo menciono en la escritura. La imaginación de no tener a Reborn por un día era inexplicable como a la vez imposible, por lo que así, dándose ilusiones no llegaría a nada.

Subió las escaleras con pereza, la clase estuvo más que aburrida, de hecho, el día tampoco estuvo de su lado.

 _Y seguiría así._

Al abrir la puerta, sintió el sonido de una bala, abrió los ojos con gran impacto, aquella arma pasó por su lado otorgándole un leve tiritón y un gran temor al presenciar la muerte a solo unos centímetros.

— ¡Reborn! —grito Tsunayoshi al verlo al frente de él, cerca de la ventana parado en su escritorio, aunque la mayoría de las veces lo hacía, se lo tomaba estúpidamente de forma cómica añadiendo las grandes sonrisas de Reborn que dejaba en claro que así era.

Pero esta vez era diferente, al pelinegro no se lo podía ver sus ónix por la oscuridad que su fedora le tapaba, aquella postura que tenía era amenazante aunque seguía teniendo la apariencia de un bebé.

Teniendo su brazo extendido en el cual portaba su infaltable arma la cual apuntaba con gran enojo al castaño mientras que la otra reposaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¿Reborn? —al no escuchar ninguna palabra, Tsuna se acercó un poco más para verificar si en sí, él estaba vivo ya que ni se inmuto en moverse, era como una estatua. Al dar unos cuantos pasos, el asesino salto en su cabeza para marcarle una patada en ella—. ¡Duele! —se quejó el Sawada al instante de caer al suelo con un gran chicón en su pequeña cabeza—, ¡eso me dolió Reborn!

—Eres un total idiota, Tsuna. —pronuncio seriamente, dejando salir un gran temblor al chico.

— ¿D-de que estas hablando? —tartamudeo temeroso ante sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué no me contaste que Haru se te había confesado? —pregunto al ya estar frente a suyo, sin dejar su gran semblante de lado.

—A-ah eso… —subió su nerviosismo—, ¿cómo te enteraste? —se hizo el desinteresado, desviando la mirada.

No era algo que gustosamente diría, en verdad, nadie sabía de la confesión de la castaña, o a menos que Haru le hubiera contado a alguien lo cual dudaba mucho.

Pero él no dijo ni una palabra a nadie, ni a Reborn.

—Te estoy haciendo una pregunta. —repitió seriamente, apuntándolo nuevamente con su arma.

— _¡Hiie!_ —chillo atemorizado—. E-es solo que eso es algo que no m-me gustaría contar ¡s-solo eso! —se defendió, tapándose su cabecita y añadido de tartamudeos.

—Y —momentáneamente, bajo el arma—, ¿cómo se lo tomo ella? —interrogó.

—Ah, bueno… —tomo posición india, acomodándose en el suelo—. Se lo tomo bien… me pidió que siguiéramos siendo amigos y yo dije que si obviamente, Haru es una gran amiga para mí y tampoco quería perderla…

Confeso con cierta timidez y melancolía relejada en su rostro al recordar lo anterior de algunos días con gran desanimo, el día de hoy pensó que nada sería como antes pero la actitud y personalidad de aquella chica no cambio en nada, dejando una gran sonrisa y más alivio en Tsuna.

—Ya veo —Reborn tenso la mirada—, al parecer no conoces para nada a Haru.

— ¿Q-qué quieres decir? —alzo la vista, totalmente incrédulo.

—No es nada, bueno. Ya tomaste una decisión —Reborn se alejó, colocándose en el marco de la ventana con gran tristeza la cual Tsuna tomo por desapercibido—. Espero que no te arrepientas. —dijo por último, para saltar de esta sin razones por el castaño.

Tsuna se quedó en silencio, aquella conversación fue extrañamente inesperada y tensa. El ambiente no reflejaba algo de tranquilidad en todo aspecto, es como si Reborn, quien su mirada nunca pudo encontrar; estaría llena de tristeza por alguna extraña razón que él desconocía en estos momentos.

Él suspiro y, con tensión se lanzó a la cama a dormir.

* * *

•

El ex arcobaleno se encontraba saltando de casa en casa, yendo a un destino incierto. Recordó con dolor la escena que presencio hace largas horas. Nunca pensó que Haru lograría auto dañarse aunque de cierta forma, era necesario. Pero para un bien menor.

Lo que más le dolió fue como tembló, horrorizada.

No negaría nada, Haru era fuerte.

Fuerte por; con todos sus esfuerzos ocultar todo el temor que la inundaba a estar cerca de Tsuna y también de sus amigos, ocultando todo en una máscara de mentiras que era imposible ver más allá de ella. El mismo se sentía horrible por no haberla ni notado, cayendo fríamente en su fachada.

Aunque, sintió algo extraño, por eso la siguió sin ser visto al final, presenciando todos los acontecimientos, su tiempo desde ese momento paso tan lento que no recordaba como ahora estaba volando, idéntica a una abeja de flor en flor.

Esa Haru que lo trataba tan bien, aun sabiendo que era un asesino, asesino que obviamente mataba a personas, un asesino sin piedad que arrebataba las vidas de los demás no pensando más que eso, aun así sabiendo cómo era la chica que apreciaba la vida humana tanto como la animal y vegetal pudo aceptarlo tratándolo como siempre, al igual que Kyoko de cierta forma. Aunque puede que, Kyoko no lo haya tomado tan enserio.

Estando perdido en sus recuerdos, sus pies la guiaron a la casa de Haru donde con firmeza; observo por la ventana de la casa de ella, más aproximadamente en su habitación.

Haru se encontraba tirada en su cama durmiendo, al parecer el día también fue agotador como la de él y de Tsuna. Su cara más su mejilla herida y tapada por un parche curitas, reflejaba cierta incomodes al respecto pero, luego se calmaba susurrando suavemente aquel nombre.

—Tsuna-san… —musitó entre sueños y suspiros.

Reborn se mordió el labio inferior y silencioso salió del lugar para ir con Tsuna y darle una gran lección y, convencerlo de algo más.

* * *

•

El pelirrojo caminaba con pereza después de comprar el pan para su casa, como ninguno tenía la voluntad de salir a caminar, él tuvo que asumir la responsabilidad como jefe de la _famiglia_ y comprar pan. Al salir de la tienda, dio unos pasos ciegos para llegar a una calle cercana de la casa de la Haru.

Menos mal que pudo cambiarse de ropa, ya que al llegar de la escuela, instantáneamente tuvo que comprar. Vestía una playera color blanca con un simple estampado, una sudadera abierta de cuadrados bancos con rojo para dejar lucir un jeans de color mezclilla y sus converse rojas.

Entrecerró los ojos y siguió caminando, encontrándose a un lado del camino una pequeña caja, interesado y curioso se acercó cauteloso.

Lo que encontró fue el contenido de dos pequeños gatos (su debilidad) bien especiales, uno tenía el pelaje castaño con unos inocentes ojos chocolates, el otro tenía un suave pelaje naranjo con tiernos ojos azules, aunque el último mencionado era un exótico tipo de felino por su pelaje, le llamo la atención el sencillo.

Tomo a los dos, imposibles de dejarlos en esa cajita, ya que antes de que se diera cuenta; estaban maullándole con gran cariño. Al tomarlos siguió su paso suspirando y pensando en que le dirán todos por traer dos gatos a casa, como comúnmente lo hacía.

Pero, no obstante sin darse cuenta término quedando frente a la casa de la susodicha, miro la casa como si de un reto se tratara entrar, tampoco tenía el derecho y no podía entrar cuando quería, pero una fuerte necesidad lo invadió, era algo ilógico entrar a su casa sabiendo que podrían estar sus padres y todo, pero aun así, lo hizo. Oprimió sus labios con nerviosismo y, acercándose con la bolsa de pan y los gatos toco la puerta de su casa. A los segundos noto como esta se encontraba abierta.

—C-con permiso… —murmuro con sumo nerviosismo.

Al entrar no sintió la presencia ni existencia de nadie en esa casa, no era como la recordaba anteriormente, aquel entorno que estaba lleno de vida, ahora estaba deprimente y no sabía de donde venía el problema. Se adentró más en la casa conocida, con lentitud y precisión subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Haru, sintiéndose como un delincuente por sus pasos sigiloso.

Ahora que él lo recordaba, Haru había mencionado anteriormente que tenía taller por lo cual ahora mismo debería estar en la escuela todavía.

—Así que es eso. —suspiro, resignado para bajar las escaleras.

Peldaño por peldaño bajo convencido de que ella no estaría en casa por razones ya dichas, queriendo irse, lo cual no logro ya que aquel pequeño de pelaje naranjo salto de sus brazos para sentarse en las escaleras; lo cual hizo sorprender al Kozato.

—E-espera —Enma se puso nervioso por el acto del felino, este en respuesta maúllo y subió las escaleras—, ¡espera!

Corrió detrás de él, los felinos eran demasiado rápidos y cautelosos para escabullirse de los ojos y agarres de un humano, aunque el peli naranjo se estaba escapando, extrañamente el de pelaje castaño subió astutamente por el cuerpo de Enma, quedando en sus cabellos rojizos. Al parecer, no quería apartarse de él como el otro.

Retomando el camino, Kozato siguió al pequeño gatito naranjo que lo guio hasta la habitación de Haru, este pendiente del animal no se dio cuenta de eso y lo persiguió hasta detenerse en el marco de la puerta ya que esta estaba completamente abierta.

Abrió los ojos con extrema sorpresa al notar a la residente de la casa estaba tirada en la cama y durmiendo en ella, más, por alguna razón una herida que en la mañana no tenía. Vio como el minino se acercó a ella ronroneándole, saltando a su lado y acomodándose en el mismo lugar.

Enma lo imito y se acercó a la chica mirándole con tristeza, sentándose cuidadosamente y a ciegas a su lado, acercando su mano.

— ¿Por qué mentiste? —acaricio suavemente sus cabellos—, Miura-san…

¿Qué era lo que esperaba Haru para ella?

¿Qué se está rompiendo?

Sus lágrimas decían mucho y, la felicidad no reflejaba las saladas gotas correr por sus mejillas.

* * *

•

Abrió suavemente los ojos, sintiendo al instante una gran presión en su estómago, incomoda trato de moverse cerrando en si sus ojos pero aquel peso no se movió, al ya estar más consiente y abrir los parpados observo la ventada de su habitación, el cielo ya estaba cambiando de color.

Volviendo a la incomodidad, se sentó llevándose una gran sorpresa.

— ¿K-Kozato-san? —pronuncio sorprendida y dudosa, no solo estaba Enma, si no que dos pequeños gatitos se acomodaron en el estómago de este.

Enma dormía plácidamente en el estómago de la Miura, su cara se veía realmente tranquila y totalmente desprotegido. Haru sonrió y se acercó cuidadosamente al rostro del pelirrojo.

—Kozato-san —llamó suavemente, no teniendo reacción alguna por él—. Kozato-san. —trato de despertarlo, moviéndolo un poco.

Este apretó sus ojos y paulatinamente abrió sus parpados, hasta lograr abrirlos por completo, todavía dormido, guió sus ojos al cuerpo y ojos de la Miura, encontrándose con su rostro cerca al de ella.

—Buenos días. —habló la chica, sonriendo en el camino de su respuesta.

Enma todavía no progresaba lo que estaba pasando, anonado sonrió como si estuviera en un sueño, pero luego repentinamente recordó su razón de porque estaba donde estaba.

— _¡Wa!_ —por la sorpresa, se levantó rápidamente haciendo que las frentes de ambos chocaron ya que Haru estaba inclinada y Enma seguía acostado en su vientre—, ¡Ah! —se quejó.

—D-duele desu —Haru se puso derecha, alejándose de Enma, tapándose con sus dos manos su frente dañada por la otra—. Eso dolió Kozato-san…

—L-lo siento —él también se dañó; estando en la misma posición de Haru, en un silencio incómodo para Kozato, agradeció que a los pocos segundos se escucharan ronroneos, los gatitos que se acomodaron en el estómago del pelirrojo estaban ahora en sus piernas por la ley y efecto de gravedad—, t-también lo siento… —se disculpó arrepentido con ellos también.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Haru, viendo los diminutos mininos que se estiraban bostezando tiernamente.

— _Nya_ —canturreo el de ojos celestes, cruzando sus ojos azules con los de Haru, la que notó que a los segundos, este se acercó a ella para tirarse juguetonamente a sus brazos.

—Al parecer te quiere. —notando aquella acción, Enma sonrío ante ello.

La Miura también sonrió por tal cercanía que ese animal tenía con ella, acaricio su pelaje y luego desvió su mirada hacia Enma, el cual también la observaba y, no se esperó que ella al verlo, soltara una leve risa.

— ¿Q-qué? —cuestionó, ruborizándose por lo que tal vez tendría en la cara ¿Tal vez tenía saliva corriendo por su boca? ¿La cara marcada? ¿Con ojeras?

—Creo que… —paso su dedo por la punta de sus ojos, secándose las lagrimitas de risa—, a Kozato-san también lo quieren desu.

— ¿Eh?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, acababa de sentir un peso en su cabeza, con sus manos fue donde este peso se acomodaba en sus cabellos, al agarrarlo sintió un suave pelaje, lo acaricio y sintió un ronroneo, sonrió y lo guio hasta quedar al frente suyo, cogiéndolo bajo sus primeras pequeñas patitas del felino.

— _Miau_ —respondió el minino, logrando que Enma sonriera tiernamente _al observarla._

—Es una hembra… —comprobó, ella maúllo nuevamente y Enma la acerco a él, pues, ella feliz empezó a lamer la nariz del chico.

—Que linda escena —comentó intrépidamente Haru; apreciando tan dulce momento, Enma se ruborizo al notar aquello, tiñéndose nuevamente de un rojo, actuando así delante de una chica era demasiada vergüenza para él—, lo siento… —al notarlo, Haru se disculpó por la incomodidad.

—N-no te preocupes. —dijo este colocando a la fémina minina en sus brazos.

—Entonces —Haru imito a la tierra y elevo al pelaje naranjo observándolo delante de ella—. Es una macho desu —sonrío para acercarlo y que este se acomodara en ella—, son tan tiernos…

—Cierto —acaricio al suyo, pasó brevemente su mirada hacia la chica, que placenteramente acariciaba al de pelaje naranjo—. Miura-san… —pronuncio su nombre delicadamente, tomando toda la atención de la castaña, colocando una seria mirada como a la vez preocupada—, ¿por qué… mentiste? ¿Por qué estas herida?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿de todas las mentiras, cuáles insinuaba?  
Además, justo tenía que verla con ese parche curitas.

Apretó sus dientes imaginándose los peores de los casos, bajo la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior, ¿acaso Enma pudo ver a través de su máscara? ¿Acaso pudo notar todo el dolor que sentía, escondiéndole y a la vez mintiéndole a todos? Recordó que había dicho que estaba bien, pero se encontraba pésimamente mal, esa también era una mentira.

Entonces… ¿Cuál de todas?

— ¿D-de que estas hablando Kozato-san? —esquivo la pregunta—, a-además ¡¿Qué hace Kozato-san en la casa de Haru desu?!

—A-ah e-eso… —Haru pudo salirse con la suya unos segundos—. E-es solo que e-encontré a los gatitos y tú casa estaba cerca… —trataba de explicar nervioso, pero luego parpadeo—, ¡espera! ¡No evadas la pregunta Miura-san! —al final, percatándose del engaño.

— _¡Hahi!_ —hipó—, H-Haru solo quiere saber porque está en la casa de Haru —desvió la mirada—. Conteste Kozato-san.

— ¡Yo pregunte primero! —se excusó.

—P-pero… —ella bajo la mirada apenada, no sabía que decir, estaba atrapada en la frustración y tristeza, se quedó en silencio. Siendo observada tristemente por Enma quien solo buscaba una respuesta errónea a la que Haru pensaba—. H-Haru no tenía otra alternativa. —empezó a relatar.

— ¿Cómo?

—H-Haru no quería ver las tristeza de sus amigos —sollozo, soltando lentamente todo, lo cual dentro suyo no dejaba salir—, tampoco la de Tsuna-san… Haru no quería verse lamentable, s-solo… quería actuar normal… —y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir.

Enma se quedó perplejo ¿qué le estaba contando?  
Una posible respuesta podía ser pero antes de hablar o dejar salir alguna palabra, quería escuchar, escucharla tranquilamente.

—Haru nunca pensó que el rechazo de Tsuna-san le afectara tanto… aunque no dudo que dolió, dolió mucho en el momento, trate de superarlo pero es imposible, ahora lo es —se hundió en lágrimas, guiando sus manos hasta su cara, en una fallada forma de ocultar su rostro—, al ver a Tsuna-san todo de volvió nublado para Haru… a-aunque… Haru le dijo a Tsuna-san que lo apoyaría en todo, que le daría consejos… ¡es demasiado doloroso para aceptarlo! —estallo en llantos, sintiendo como su voz se quebraba a cada delicada palabra.

Enma se sorprendió, todo aquel dolor era inmenso, una punzada dejo salir en su pecho, todo le dolía, verla así dolía. Dejar salir aquellas emociones y sentimientos era demasiado cruel, tanto que no quería verla así.

Él quería aliviarle la carga de alguna forma.

—Aun así… Haru quería ser fuerte pero solo término siendo débil como lo es… Haru ya sabe que… nada es para siempre.

Si, ella estaba convencida de que era así.

—Si Miura-san dice eso —se convenció en hablar por primera vez en el monólogo de la castaña—, estará sola y llena de dolor. —pronunció.

—Haru ya está en ello. —sonrío irónicamente.

Enma quería contradecirle pero al abrir su boca, calló en el silencio. Todos quieren realmente creer eso, pero la traición y el rechazo pueden dejar una herida más profunda de lo creído, más para simples humanos que ellos eran.

—No es así Miura-san, no estás sola ni eres débil… —negó Enma, cargando un gran dolor en su hablar.

Haru seguía creyendo que un mundo para siempre, no es una fantasía, pero si pudiera darse cuenta de que el mundo en el cual ellos dos ahora están, juntos; es el verdadero que desean.

Y se volvía a preguntar; ¿qué era lo que tenían?

—Si lo es —afirmó Haru—, en ese momento Kozato-san tuvo que ayudar a Haru… como la otra vez, Kozato-san me ha ayudado. —confesó, bajando la mirada.

Este abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca pensó que sus palabras le fueran una salvación. Pero lo fue al fin y al cabo. Lo cual por alguna razón le hizo feliz, y se sintió cruel por aquello.

—Haru mintió por eso… en el futuro todos estaban tan tristes por distintas maneras, y solo por el egoísmo de Haru de querer llorar no podía hacerlos preocupar, Haru no quiere ver a nadie triste… no por ella… —pauso leves segundos para respirar hondo—. Haru solo quiere ver a todos felices, más a Tsuna-san quien le brindo un gran amor a Haru desu, aunque… todo fue en vano.

Y en silencio después de escuchar, se quedó callado unos pocos segundos. Pero no dudó en hablar.

—Nada es en vano Miura-san. —oprimió sus sollozos.

— ¡Si lo es Kozato-san! —y, inevitablemente; se rompió—. Todo el esfuerzo que Haru dio, todo fue en vano. Por más que quería llamar la atención de Tsuna-san jamás pude hacerlo, aún sonreí pensando en ser más fuerte cuando en verdad Haru era débil, me quede a su lado sabiendo que era de la mafia, acepte todo porque amaba a Tsuna-san y quería estar cerca de él y de todos. Aunque sabía que Tsuna-san estaba enamorado de Kyoko-chan… _''solo un esfuerzo más''_ me decía, pero… ¡al final fue imposible! —Haru soltó, lo hizo todo con Enma, empezó a llorar a cantaros, todo aquel dolor, un amor imposible, aquellos amores platónicos que te atormenta para hacerte dejar de existir, todo era tan doloroso.

—No llores Miura-san… —musitó—, por favor… —Enma oprimió sus labios, él también quería llorar, por alguna extraña razón, quería llorar.

¿Por qué?

Así es, ¿compartir el dolor ajeno?

Un dolor que no quería escuchar más, ni menos sentir.

—Sé que no soy su tipo y seguramente no soy el ideal de Tsuna-san —continuó—, pero siempre Haru se preguntaba de qué forma la veía. Siempre me acercaba de forma asertiva, pero Haru se asustaba y la relación se mantenía igual. Haru sabe que se dice qué _''el primero en enamorarse es quien termina perdiendo''_ , pero Haru no tiene la magia ni el poder para hacer que Tsuna-san le preste atención… entonces siempre me preguntaba, que si mantenía mis sentimientos honestos, entonces tal vez… algún día ¿lo alcanzaran? —trato de regular su respiración ante el estallo de palabras.

Enma solo tragó en seco, no sabía que responder ante las palabras de Haru, llenas de dolor, frustración, asfixia, de todo.

Quería que se detuviera, que no siguiera, pero su voz temblorosa seguía expresando sentimientos que nunca había soltado, qué... no podía pensar con claridad.

—Pero aunque Haru diga eso —hipó por las lágrimas—, la distancia que teníamos Tsuna-san y yo, jamás se reduciría. Pero siempre, entre más deseaba verlo, no podía ¿qué estaba haciendo Haru en esos momentos? Y, no. ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? —río irónicamente—. Normalmente buscaba una coincidencia a pesar de que no iba a aparecer pero aun así, egoístamente me hubiera gustado sonreír al final.

—Lo harás —afirmó Kozato—. Miura-san te mereces ser feliz.

—Pero no con Tsuna-san —reafirmó, prosiguiendo con sus palabras—. Haru… sabe que nunca superará a Kyoko-chan, lo sé muy bien… pero aún así, lo llamaba con el pretexto de ser _solo_ amigos, hasta algunas veces nos encontrábamos por casualidad en las calles, con todas esas coincidencias, Haru logró pensar si, ¿no había un encuentro predestinado para aquello? ¿No habría una oportunidad? —sonrió llena de angustia—, pero aunque creía eso ¡mis sentimientos jamás llegaron! ¿Por qué Haru no quedo con la satisfacción de que por lo menos lo intento y se esforzó? ¡¿Dónde quedaron todos los dichos, las frases y palabras?! ¡¿Por qué me siento tan vacía?! ¡¿Qué se supone que Haru haga ahora?!

—Basta Miura-san… ya no sigas más… por favor.

—Lo extraño… —confesó, mientras que su voz, se rompía poco a poco—, porque… cada vez que veo el cielo, camino, miro algo, sonrió, todo me recuerda a Tsuna-san… hasta el gatito de aquí… pero también quiero olvidarlo, Haru siempre lo intenta, a cada segundo, trata de olvidar completamente a Tsuna-san, pero ¡lo amo! Es que… ¿Haru ya está loca? e-este dolor… me atormenta, estruja y asfixia. Es insoportable, ¡tanto que Haru quisiera morir!

— ¡DETENTE!

Enma estalló en un grito y en llantos y, sorprendiéndola, él rápidamente se acercó para abrazarla, abrazar todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, abrazar el amor que tenía por Tsuna al igual que el sufrimiento. Sus llantos lo querían envolver en una fuerte manta, quería protegerla, no quería más sufrimiento.

El creía que el tiempo es siempre y para siempre, y él mismo sabía que estaría allí con ella hasta el final.

 _Lo creía hasta el final._

—Está bien Miura-san —lloró, inevitablemente él lloraba—, no estás sola… no lo estas. —afirmó, moviéndose en aquel lazo, negando con su cabeza como a cada vez, apretar más el agarre.

Haru abrió los ojos, brillosos por las lágrimas al igual que hinchados, apretó fuertemente sus ojos para corresponder el abrazo que Enma le daba, aquel abrazo lleno de cariño al igual que protector, desde que todo termino, Haru se sentía sola, lo admitía. Porque desde ese momento no tuvo contacto con casi nadie, menos con Kyoko. Si no fuera por Enma ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora?

—Kozato-san…

—No tienes que ser fuerte conmigo Miura-san —lentamente, se separó levemente de ella quedando con una distancia de centímetros—, puedes soltarlo todo, porque te sostendré… aunque el cielo se aleje, se vea distante, siempre estaré ahí para ti… —y, extendió sus labios, dándole una acogedora sonrisa entre lágrimas caídas—. Porque seré la firme _tierra_ que te sostenga.

La dejo sin palabras, Enma delicadamente apoyo su frente con la suya dejando que el calor de ambos se vieran transmitidos en ese toque, quedando cerca uno con el otro, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer más lágrimas, al igual que ella.

—Así que, puedes soltarlo todo, yo no voy a desaparecer y no voy a decir _nunca_ , Miura-san no tiene por qué tener miedo —habló—. Me puedes mantener hasta el final. —concluyo.

Haru apretó sus dientes, separándose levemente de él para apoyarse en su pecho, las manos de ella apretaba fuertemente su playera mientras que Enma la abrazaba.

Si Haru seguía diciendo que no hay un _siempre_ entonces, ¿Cuántas esperanzas y sueños morirán? Si era para Haru, él no quería eso.

Todo lo que Haru estaba sufriendo; podía soportarlo. Pensando en la angustia si no existe para siempre y como su existencia es inhumana, Enma también tenía un poco de imaginación, pensando que, a Haru le hacía detener la mano nuevamente en la misma página.

— ¡Duele!

—Lo se…

— ¡Lo amo!

—También lo se…

— ¡Haru lo ama demasiado!

—Hm…

—Tanto… que siente que su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos.

—Si se rompe, solo vuelve a unir las piezas —apretó más su agarre—, si quieres… lo puedo hacer por ti.

—S-sería imposible…

—Nada es imposible —se separó de ella, subiendo hasta su cabeza—, creo que el tiempo es siempre y para siempre, y con ese tiempo, ya estará todo unido. —finalizo, apoyando su mentón en su suave cabeza, dejándola tranquilizarse.

— ¿E-es así? —sollozó, hipando a cada palabra.

Él no iba a desaparecer y, tampoco diría nunca; Haru no tenía por qué tener miedo.

—Créelo hasta el final.

Aunque el dolor de Haru fuera insoportable, aunque volviera a amarlo, aunque tuviera que pasar por mil pruebas para poder dar el primer paso y darse cuenta de que tiene que dar vuelta la página, podía tener a Enma hasta el final, porque será la tierra que la sostendría por todo el tiempo, que es _para siempre._

No la dejaría sola en todo ese dolor, ella jamás olvidaría ese momento.

Podía: _mantenerlo hasta el final.  
_

•

•

•

 _ **C**_ _ontinuará…_

* * *

 **Yahoo~**

Uuuuhh TToTT, esto fue emotivo, estaba pensando en hacerlo en primera persona contada por Haru pero entonces no podría poner lo que paso con Tsuna y Enma antes que todo, no me apetece poner los famosos _POV._ Aunque espero que este capítulo haya salido bien y tenga su _feeling_ presente:D

 **(*) Léeme:** Esta canción titulada _Clock Strikes_ es de la banda ONE OK ROCK.

Si se preguntan cómo se me ocurrió esto, pues con mi imaginación y la canción bastó para todo, en verdad fue extraño porque estaba escuchando música en mi celular como siempre y ¡BOOM! Escuché Clock Strikes y de la nada todo surgió… y eso que la venía escuchando desde hace añosXD.

* * *

 _ **R**_ _espuestas de sus adorables reviews_ ~

* * *

 **okita kagura:**

Yahoo:B  
Te comprendo, ya que en verdad no es una pareja que esta así como formada ni nada por el estilo, apenas se hablan, de hecho casi; solo casiXD. Pero igual es algo bonito ¿no? nun y si se te hace extraña espero poder hacer que se te haga ''bonita'' o ''común'' XDD.

Nos leemos:33

 **angelacorus:**

—Responde al grito fangirl—.  
Aparte por responder, es por leerte comentar:'3 me corre la nostalgia cuando una lectora que está pendiente de mis historias la veo desaparecida y la vuelvo a leer, es algo nostálgicoXD. Mi hermosa angela;u; espero que estés bien~  
Cierto que si~ Enma es hermoso (corazón) Me alegro que te conmueva —u— me alegro en verdad poder llegar a eso;u; y si, yo también me conmuevo por el dolor de Haru, de hecho cada vez que escribo de ella (por que vaya que sufre) se me estruja el corazón, es como si yo fuera Haru y estuviera escribiendo mi propio dolorD'; verdad, a mí igual me alegra que Enma haya aparecido para de cierta manera sanarla de todo lo que eta sufriendo y va a sufrir más adelante ;n; cierto que si:B yo lo sé, pero esta vez no de Tsuna ¡no! :C esta vez es de Enma~ verdad, Tsuna es un idiota 77 tal como lo dice Reborn.

¡Lamento la demora! Pero muchas gracias por comentar y espero poder leerte de nuevo, en verdad:B  
¡Nos leemos~!

 **PuzzleGirl:**

AsdftyhgfXDDD sí, síXD por fin lo hago, y otra vez, nuevamente. Por fin lo hagoXDD. Tranquila, tranquila que aquí esta Kanade para sanar tu corazón(? Yahoo~ buenas tardes ahoraXDD y tú:B ¿buenos días, tarde, noche? O… ¿buena madrugada? XDDD asdfghXDD la emoción se siente en el aireXDD te entiendo, tengo suerte cuando grito y no está mi familiaXD aunque igual se me sueltan cuando ellos están:v

Me alegro que te haya gustado nun, a mí también me gusto escribir esa parte, como la mayoríaXDD. ¡Sí, te agradezco mucho que me hayas corregido! Ya que algunas veces no me doy cuenta de mis errores y es fácil que otra persona lea y detecte los errores. En verdad muchas gracias por decirme ;u;

Julie es todo un bravucón:v le gusta bravuconear e-e  
D: si es un trauma no me gustaría que lo recordaras pero si puedes decirlo abiertamente, quiero saber o.o

AsdfghjhgfXDD créeme que soy exactamente igual, como que hablo e internamente tengo otra yo diciéndome lo estúpida que soyXDD como cuando me encuentro con un chico y nos miramos, por fuera estoy «Desinteresada total, toda una asexual.» pero por dentro «Hay, ese guapetón me quiere violar con la mirada, grr ¡AH JODER NO SEAS PENDEJA! Ni que te mirara solo a ti, pinche pendeja ilusionada.» no sé si se entiende, pero es algo así. Así que nena, No. no estás locaXD. No creo que sea la camaXDDDD

Ay no, odio adivinar edad, soy pésima en eso. Por favor, ahora no.  
Si:33 los tengo todos listos, en verdad, en verdad. y entonces ¿por qué me demoró tanto en publicar? Porque pues, me demoró en responder los comentarios y corregir, porque cuando releo me gusta cambiar algunas cosas y eso:v tengo listo hasta el capítulo quince, aunque ese último todavía no lo terminóXD. Exacto, no soy como MukuroXDDD y ya justifiqué:33

Esas frases en verdad tienen un significado, espero que puedas encontrarlos, imagínate que en el segundo capítulo, salió la frase que te gusto de Enma, entonces ¿qué onda con la de Tsuna y Haru? todo tiene un significado:3

AsdfghXD entonces ya es todo para mí.  
Te agradezco en comentar:B en todo, gracias.

¡Nos leemos!

 **Coco-tan:**

Yahoo:BB es verdad:c Haru no se merece nada de eso:cc maldita seas, Sawada. Así es~ Enma es todo un salvador, es el héroe de un manga _shoujo_ , esta vez, de mi linda historia(? XD. Sí, es una pareja muy tierna y poco vista. A mí también me gusto esa parte, me gusto escribirla y todoXDD y sí, ¡odio a Kyoko again!  
Si es así, entonces espero que esta parte lo haya mejor que nuncaXDDD ohh, ¿enserio? ¡Pues sí! ¡Si fue así! que atenta estas 7u7 y efectivamente fue una cascada de sentimientosXD aunque aseguro que no será el único de este tipoXD.

¡Así es, Team E&H!

¡Nos leemos!

 **Fraulein Skye:**

Medite mucho esa parte, pero la creí necesaria para poder llevar consigo los siguientes capítulosD: así es:c no lo podría afirmar porque no me ha pasado, pero lo puedo reafirmar por el tema de leer, escribir y ver este tipo de situaciones y así es, _''un clavo saca otro clavo''_. Así es:3 va a mejorar mucho:3 muchas gracias (inserte corazón) a mí igual me gusto tu comentario:3 agradezco también que te haya encantado como dicesXDD que esta historia te alcanzara, soy _happy._ También espero leerte:33

¡Nos leemos!

 **Betting Life:**

Oh, sí fue así en el capítulo anterior, me pregunto si pude hacerlo ahora…  
Y también me alegra hacerlo hecho anteriormente.

Así es, es un amor que Haru le tuvo a Tsuna por demasiado tiempo y también que pasó por muchos momentos en donde ella pudo dejarlo y dejar todo, ya que no tiene vínculos con la mafia como Kyoko que tiene a su hermano, pero no lo hizo, se quedó y fue por Tsuna (y obviamente sus amigos).

:33 gracias por el apoyo (corazón) espero yo también poder leerte.

¡Nos leemos!

 **Suno-Andrew:**

¡Exacto, llego por quien lloraba TToTT!  
créelo, porque ¿en dónde están mis historias Suno-san, eh? ¿Dónde está mi Shito que no aparece? ¡¿DÓNDE?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI _WAITING FOR YOU_?!

Me encuentro bastante enojada Suno-san :c  
Pero me alegra enormemente leerte;u;

No te preocupesXD estoy segura que todavía no comento el segundo capítulo de _waiting for you_ y algunos de _Nuova alba della primavera_. Perdóname espero que sepas que estoy al tanto con las historias;-; solo porque por extrañas razones no comento, en verdad lo siento, me pondré las pilas y comentaré :c

AsdfgXDD ¡eehh! (celebra) ¿y cómo fue…?  
¡Bien! ¡Bien mierda! Qué bueno que te haya gustado ;u; yo también la amo (somos dos:B)  
Verdad que si~ Enma es un algodón de azúcar :33 asdfg a mí igual:33  
Así es :c hay que tener en cuenta que Haru igual tardará en desaparecer a Tsuna de su mente, pero se le hará de cierta manera… más ¿fácil? Con Enma a su lado.  
Exacto:BB Enma es la salvación.

Así es, Haru efectivamente fue fuerte pero pudo ser fuerte por alguien, y ese alguien fue inesperadamente Enma, para ella.  
Así es:c TToTT lloremos juntas.  
Verdad que síXDD a Reborn nunca se la va ni una, tengo una vecina que es como Reborn, porque se sabe la vida de cada vecino, todos los cahuines, ella los sabe.  
Ohohoo, me encantaría ver la idea, ¡dímela, quiero saber! *u*

No hay de qué (corazón) tú también gracias por apoyarme tú también a mí. Creo que ya es tarde para decir eso, obvio que sí y creo que estoy si mi memoria no me falla, sino, ¡pues exijo ahora entrarXD! Y si estoy, no me hagas casoXD.

También saludo para ti, Suno-san:BB gracias por el apoyo, también espero tus siguientes publicaciones:33

¡Nos leemos!

 **MrsCarmin:**

¡Graciasss! Me alegro que lo encuentres de esa manera;u; estoy de acuerdo, es algo fuera de lugar, ya que teniendo en cuenta el manga, ellos apenas se conocen, pero son hermosos;u; exacto, ese es al que me refiero. Yo también solo había leído uno y fue ese, pero, exactamente, nunca lo continuaron XDDD (es triste) asdfgXDD me alegro que te haya gustado *u* ¡bien! Entonces tu ''directo al favorito'', será para mí para ti ''directo a la actualización'' :BBB muchas gracias por el apoyo:33

¡Nos leemos!

 **kyokoyren2471:**

Claro que lo continuare:33 me gusta mucho esta historia como para dejarla, pero lamento por mi demora:cc ¡me alegro que te haya gustado! También gracias por comentar;u;

¡Nos leemos!

 **Fellicita:**

Yahoo:BB  
No te preocupesXD yo también estuve desaparecida así que estamos a mano:3 lo bueno es que regresasteXD no te fuiste. Yo también lloro por ella:c a cada momento, a cada palabra que escribo, mi corazón se me hace un saco de boxeo.  
¡No, yo soy igual! Comprendo perfectamente tus sentimientos;u; somos unas estúpidas.

Ahora está el Line y el WhatsAppXD pero si me dices que ya no se mandan ese tipo de mensajes como _esas palabras_ , pues no sabría cómo responderteXD tal vez, tal vez sí. Por lo menos a mí, no (llorando). Me alegro que lo veas de esa manera, porque no quiero ser la única que sienta que esta bienXD. Así es, ya los tengo todos.

¡ASÍ ESO! Si te diste cuentaXD me alegro que seas tan atenta, y si te diste cuenta de aquello pues tus sospechas siento que serán las correctasXD

¡Nos leemos, gracias por comentar!

* * *

 _ **M**_ _uchas gracias por sus reviews~_

* * *

¿Todavía tengo que escribir que los agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma?

Quiero que lo sepan:v para mí son como los tesoros del capitán garfio. Porque aunque me demoré más de un siglo en publicar el siguiente capítulo, sus comentarios están ahí, con lo que sintieron y expresaron al terminar de leer el capítulo anterior, que; me conmueven ;u;

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y todo lo que contiene.

* * *

 **Avance del próximo capítulo:**  
Canción designada ''Alone Again''. De Yuna Ito.

* * *

También lamento mucho la demora con todo el tema de mis historias y también está, he estado muy ocupada con respecto a mí como persona y por mi rendimiento académico, sí. Ahora las clases me consumen a más no poder, por eso no he tenido tiempo de escribir.

Pero ta voy a salir de vacaciones de invierno, si es que dan… porque el gobierno ha estado pensando en suspender las vacaciones de invierno porque hay mucho liceos, colegios y escuelas en toma :l y también marchas estudiantiles (no me opongo, lo apoyo) pero mi liceo no está en tomaXDD y yo en verdad deseo esas vacaciones DD:

Pero bueh, si es que tengo. Podre publicar más seguido.  
Como por ejemplo: _Rainbow Days!, Supervivencia de Tutores, & Haru's rule.  
_Y también el segundo capítulo de _Proof of life._

Gracias por el apoyo, no saben cuánto se valora.

¡Nos leemos:3!

•

•

•

 _¿_ _ **R**_ _eviews?_


End file.
